My Duty or My Heart
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Inspired by neko-hanyou. Kagome looks like the average Japanese High student. Though in secret, her 'relatives' consist of secret demons and priestesses. Her pack. Though she finds it un-enjoyable with the alpha Inuyasha set to making her his mate. The choice has come to her on which was the best to choose. The duty everyone expects of her, or the dreams she doesn't want to let go.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone I am doing my first adoptive story! Yes I know I have like 5 other stories going on but still I've actually gotten pretty far in writing this. I'm planning on updating most of my stories this weekend but I just want some opinions on if you guys want me to continue this story although I'm doing it anyways. So by now you're wondering whose and what story I'm adopting well I'm adopting **_**Suikazura's Duty to Your pack**_**. I definitely recommend you to check her version as well cause I'm adding in a little bit more. So enough talk let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or the original idea of **_**Suikazura's Duty to Your pack**_**.**

**Summary: ****In modern day, demons exist, but can only be recognized by fellow demons and select humans with spiritual power. To preserve the powerful race, demons long ago broke off into packs and allowed the few spiritual humans to join. Inuyasha Takahashi is Alpha of his pack after his father's death and has long ago decided that his mate is going to be the beautiful and strong Kagome. She, however, isn't so willing.**

**Ages:**

**Saiya and Shia: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 25 (in human years)**

**Sesshomaru: 27 (in human years)**

**Koga: 24**

**Miroku: 23**

**Ayame: 20**

**Rin: 20**

"Bye, Momma," Kagome Higurashi yelled out before sticking a berry Pop-Tart into her mouth and running out the door.

"Bye, Honey, and be sure to come home by dinner…," Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen before realizing that her daughter had already left.

Kagome quickly bolted down the steps of her family's shrine, skipping two steps at a time. Her waist length raven hair was down in a loose ponytail and was blowing behind her in the wind. She shifted the weight of her enormous yellow backpack and attempted to straighten the blood red bow of her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a black short pleated skirt that rested just above her knee. She wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it. Around the collar of her shirt was the bow and on her right sleeve was a red arm band, signifying that she was a senior.

On the arm band were also a number of different colored stripes. Each stripe represented a group or club that she was in. Kagome had so many stripes that the red on the band was almost not visible.

Kagome continued to devour her Pop-Tart as she ran in the direction of her high school. Five minutes later Kagome was catching her breath as she stood in the front yard of Shikon Academy. Kagome looked up at the big building and sighed. Kagome felt like a dork for even thinking it, but this place was like a haven for her.

The Academy was the most prestigious private school in the country and very exclusive. The building was old and full of history. It even had a court yard and gardens in the back! That's where most of the students went to eat lunch in the nicer weather.

The school held so many memories for Kagome, and was where she had made lasting friendships. It would be hard to leave in the summer, which was only a few months away. Kagome sighed, not wanting to think about it.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard panting that had matched her own only moments before. Turning to her left she saw her best friend, Sango Taijiya, bent over and trying to catch her breath. Kagome laughed, she and Sango were so much alike it was scary.

"Good Morning, Sango," Kagome said once Sango had caught her breath.

"Morning," Sango replied before linking her arm with Kagome and beginning their walk into the building.

Kagome took a glance over at Sango. Though she was a tomboy, she did have a girlish flair. Her long brown hair was up in its customary high ponytail. Her warm brown eyes were tough yet caring and her height and body made for the star athlete that she was.

Kagome smiled. She loved Sango like she was a sister. Well, in a sense she was. She was in the same "family" as the girls liked to call it when out in public. They had known each other since they were practically five and had grown up together. They had been through so much by each other's side. When Sango lost her mother, then her father and brother, when Kagome had lost her father, when HE had taken over…

Kagome shook her head, she wouldn't think of him. He wasn't worth thinking about. She would pay him respect in his presence because of his status and what he could do to her, but she would not acknowledge him other wise.

"Did you study for Hiroki's Physics exam?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Sango's question and she let out a groan.

"I was up until midnight studying," She responded as she twirled the combination on her locker and began getting her books ready.

"Then you shouldn't talk," Sango said as she banged her head against her lock right next to Kagome's, "I was up until one just trying to comprehend the friggin' STUDY GUIDE."

Kagome chuckled and pretended to get a sympathetic look. Sango was a good student, like everyone in the school, but Science was not her strong point.

"Well, at least it's not a huge exam, and we've got a while before grades close so you'll have a while to bring your grade back up. I'll even help you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sango smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes before shutting her locker and the two made their way to home room.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha Takahashi stretched in his chair as he finished up an email to one of his clients. His day had been hectic and as he looked at the clock and noticed it was only noon, he realized that he needed a break.<p>

Smirking, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. He rested his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. The phone rang once, twice, three times before someone on the other end finally picked up.

"Higurashi residence," the female voice on the other line said.

"Hello, Ai, is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked, his smirk growing wider.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said respectfully, "I'm sorry, but she's in school. She won't be home for a while. I can have her call you when she gets home."

Inuyasha frowned and sat up in his chair, resting his feet back on the floor.

"Ah yes, I always forget that such a beautiful and mature young woman can still be in high school. I apologize for interrupting your day," Inuyasha responded.

"That's quite alright, Inuyasha. It's always a pleasure chatting with you. Why don't you come by for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you and you could speak to Kagome then," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly.

Inuyasha smiled. Mrs. Higurashi had been like a second mother to him since he was a pup and she would also be his mother-in-law in time, once Kagome lost her stubborn edge and submitted.

"I would love to, Ai, do you mind if my mother came along? She would love to talk with you. She keeps saying how she hasn't seen you in a while."

"I was hoping you'd bring her along," Mrs. Higurashi's voice perked up, "I miss her too!"

Inuyasha chuckled before saying good bye and hanging up. So he wasn't going to be able to take Kagome out to lunch like he hoped but he was going to have dinner with her, even if it was with their families as well.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the matching jacket to his steel grey suit. He rested the jacket over his arm and walked out the door, nodding at his secretary, Ayame, before catching the elevator to grab some lunch.

* * *

><p>"So you guys want to go to that new club down on Main Street tonight?" Kagome and Sango's friend, Shia said as their group walked out of the building at 2:30.<p>

"You mean Club Storm?" Sango asked as she stuffed her math assignment into her bag, "I hear that place is supposed to be awesome! Count me in!"

"I'm in," Shia's twin brother, Saiya said as he stole a chip from the bag Kagome was snacking on. Kagome gave a fake pout and stuck out her tongue and Saiya chuckled.

"Great, and how about you, Kags," Shia asked as she too took one of Kagome's chips.

"I don't know. You know my mom. I'll talk to her, but I can't make any promises."

The other three nodded, knowing how protective Mrs. Higurashi was of Kagome.

"Alright, well call me if you can come and we'll come by and pick you up. We'll leave at 9:30ish?"

Sango and Saiya nodded in agreement and then the group of friends parted ways, Shia and Saiya heading in one direction and Kagome and Sango in the other.

"So," Kagome asked once they were alone, "Are you going to ask Miroku to meet up with you at the club?"

Kagome laughed when Sango blushed. Her cousin, Miroku, and Sango had started dating about two weeks ago. They loved each other, Kagome knew it. Hell, everyone knew it! The only problem was Miroku's perverted side and his wandering hand. He had been "courting" Sango for almost a year before he had gained her trust. And even now she was a little unsure.

"I don't know," Sango murmured, "Do you think I should?"

"Definitley," Kagome nodded, "I'm pretty sure he would want to seize the chance to touch you and get away with it."

Sango playfully punched Kagome and both girls broke out in laughter.

"Don't forget to ask your mom about tonight, alright?"

Kagome nodded and both girls looked ahead of them to see a familiar red jaguar parked in front of the shrine steps. Kagome's happy expression dropped.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Kagome asked darkly.

"Kagome," Sango warned, "Please, don't anger him. He's the boss now, that's just how it is. I don't see why you dislike him so much anyways; he's been good for the family so far."

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to go on another one of her rants. Sango just didn't understand and that was fine. She didn't have to; she just had to understand that Kagome wasn't going to see him as their leader. And she most certainly wasn't going to be his mate either. She knew he had had his eyes on her. He wasn't the type to keep his intentions a secret. The whole family knew about it and thought it would be a perfect match. Power with Power, strength with strength, it would make for strong children.

They all just thought that she was stubborn and that she would come around, even he did. They were in for a surprise because she would NOT change her mind. He was arrogant, self-centered, chauvinistic, and pig-headed. Just the thought of being his mate, waiting on him hand and foot, used as a means of pleasure, and only good for bearing children was disgusting. Disgusting and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Well, I'd come with you, but I've got to get ready for tonight," Sango said, "now you have double the reason to convince your mom to let you come tonight, to get out of the house."

"Yeah, and she's got an extra reason to keep me home," Kagome responded sadly.

"Well, give it a shot anyways. I'll see you later."

The two friends said their good byes and Kagome made her way up the shrine steps. She reached the top and walked over to her front door. She paused and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes, Mamma," Kagome called out.

"Well come in the living room, we have some guests," Mrs. Higurashi's voice called out happily.

Kagome sighed and took off her shoes before heading in the direction of the living room. She knew she wouldn't be surprised by who was there with her mother and she was sure that she wouldn't be as happy about it as her mother was.

She slowly made her way into the room to see her mother sitting on one of the two love seats with her dear friend, Mrs. Takahashi. The two women had been friends since birth, much like Sango and Kagome were. Kagome's grandfather was sitting in the large chair and on the other love seat sat HIM. Inuyasha Takahashi, alpha male of the pack, or "family" and royal pain in the ass.

Everyone turned towards Kagome, causing her to shift uncomfortably. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, as if he were actually touching her. Instead of looking in his direction, however, she looked to her mother.

"It's so nice to see you, Kagome Dear," Mrs. Takahashi broke the silence, "My, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. You'll have to beat the young men in the pack off with a stick, Ai."

"Well, I'm sure Inuyasha will help me with that," Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "won't you?"

"With pleasure," Inuyasha smirked.

Everyone in the room chuckled, except for Kagome. She was disgusted and didn't find it funny in the least.

"Momma, I'm going to go change out of my uniform."

"Okay, Sweetie, just come back down after wards."

Kagome put on a fake smile and nodded, knowing that Inuyasha was watching her leave.

Gods was she amazing. The way she carried herself, even the way she stood. It showed a strength and confidence that few women possessed, and she was only a tender eighteen. Yet a very mature and developed eighteen, Inuyasha thought to himself.

He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown. She now had the curves of a woman. Curves that would be his to caress, his and his alone. Her waist length raven hair looked so silky soft and he could only imagine what it would feel like to run his fingers through it and have it spread out across his silk sheets.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that that was their future, whether she agreed to it right away or took a while to adjust. She was his, and had been since the day she turned sixteen and became of the right age to be a mate. He would, however, bide his time for a while longer and give her a little more time before she was bombarded with the duties of being alpha female (**okay I'm sorry saying she was queen always sounded weird and made me think of bees**). He also couldn't help but enjoy the thrill of the chase. That would make their first night that much sweeter.

"So, Kagome's eighteen," Inuyasha's mother said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "she'll be graduating in a few months?'

"Yes," Ai said proudly, "She's doing so well. She's in so many after school activities. She's also Student Body President."

"Good for her," his mother said sincerely, "So what is she thinking about colleges?" Before Ai could answer Kagome had already returned from changing so quickly.

Her dark hair was let loose and Inuyasha's hands itched to run through the silky tendrils. She wore a simple black t-shirt that made her creamy skin look as if it had been bathed in the moon's light. As it clung to her every curve and Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to call himself a man if he didn't notice how well it showed off her breasts. She wore a pair of white track pants that helped define the curve of her hip.

All in all he thought she looked like a goddess, his goddess.

Kagome shifted, Inuyasha was staring at her with a far off look on his face and she could only begin to imagine what was going on inside his head.

"Come, sit down, Sweetie. Dinner will be in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded and looked around the room and her heart dropped when she realized that the only empty seat was next to the now smirking hanyou. Kagome sighed and made her way over to the love seat. She tried to sit as far away as she could from him on the seat and looked up to see the laughter in his eyes.

The next few minutes were full of light conversation and Kagome managed to block out Inuyasha through the entire thing. Before they knew it Mrs. Higurashi said dinner was ready and she called for Kagome's little brother, Souta, to come down to join them.

Kagome sighed, when once again; she wound up having to sit next to Inuyasha. Did the kami's hate her or something? It pretty much seemed that way.

_I have to get out of here._ Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha's hand rest on her thigh. She sent him a death glare and, in return, he smirked and gave her thigh a squeeze.

That was it! She had to get out of here, no matter what. She had to convince her mom to let her go out, or else there would be a dead inu-hanyou by the end of the evening.

"Um, Momma?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her conversation about some new scandal on the news with Mrs. Takahashi.

"Yes, Dear?"

Kagome noticed that now all eyes were on her and she took a gulp of her water before jumping right in.

"Well, Sango, Shia, Saiya, and probably Miroku wanted to hang out tonight and they wanted me to come with them," She said nervously.

"Well that sounds okay, as long as you're home by curfew. Where are you going? The movies?"

"Um, not exactly. You see, there's this new dance club down on Main Street called Club Storm and we wanted to check it out. I'd still be back…"

"I don't think so, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi cut her off before she could finish.

"But, Momma," Kagome whined while trying to secretly get Inuyasha's hand off of her thigh.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea, Kagome. Those types of places just aren't safe," Mrs. Higurashi said firmly.

"Oh, Ai, let the girl go," Inuyasha's mother said, "She's eighteen and she'll be with friends."

"I don't know, Izayoi, I just don't think it's a good idea," Ai said to her friend, now sounding unsure.

"You know what Ai?" Inuyasha spoke up, "I'm not busy tonight and I would be happy to accompany Kagome to the club. I've been there before and it's perfectly safe."

Kagome inwardly groaned; this could not be happening. She looked at her mom's happy face and realized that it was happening.

"That's a wonderful idea, Inuyasha," Ai said enthusiastically, "I'd feel so much better. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it. It would be my pleasure," Inuyasha smiled as he squeezed Kagome's thigh again.

Kagome sighed, but didn't complain. She'd just go with him to the club, ditch him while he was there, and then meet up with him to leave. Hey, if she was lucky she could convince him to let her ride home with her friends.

"So I'll just go home and change, then I'll come to pick Kagome around 9:30 okay?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from his chair.

Kagome nodded as she too stood up from her seat to go get changed. Her mother coughed and nudged her head in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome sighed and turned to him to see his smirk. He knew the perks of being alpha and was certainly milking them for all they were worth.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a fake sweet voice.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips for a kiss.

"Your most welcome, Kagome," his smooth voice was filled with amusement, "I shall see you at 9:30."

And with that, Inuyasha left the room. Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and turned to her mother.

"I'm going to get ready," Kagome said. Bolting up the stairs to get ready for the night not knowing if she should be happy she could go, or dreading the fact she would be spending it with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grabbed his black leather jacket and locked up his penthouse apartment. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the basement, where his jaguar was parked waiting for him.<p>

Once in the basement, he walked over to his designated parking space and, getting into the car, pealed out of the parking level and into the busy streets of Tokyo. He checked the clock on the dashboard to see that it was 9:20. He would have no problem getting to the shrine on time to pick up his 'date'.

Inuyasha smirked. He was by himself at the moment and couldn't contain his excitement. He was, after all, going on his first real date with his future mate. He would show her why he was the one she should choose. He would show his dominance and why he was the alpha of the pack and not any other wimp. He would give her a night to remember.

Inuyasha's train of thought stopped when he realized that he was coming up to the shrine. He quickly pulled over in front of the shrine and jumped out of the car. Not wanting to bother with the large set of steps, Inuyasha gave a quick scan around him to make sure he was alone, before jumping into the hair and in a matter of seconds, landing on the shrine grounds.

Once on the ground he walked over to the door. He opened the front door, not having to knock because of his status. He made his way into the living room where he picked up on the scents of his mother, Ai, Souta, and the old man.

He walked into the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to realize he was there. The conversation stopped and his mother turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Ai, it seems that a handsome young man is here to steal your daughter away," Izayoi said, with laughter in her eyes.

Ai turned towards Inuyasha and smiled as well.

"Well it would seem that way wouldn't it? But he best be careful, she's not one to go down without a fight."

Everyone in the room laughed but was interrupted when they heard a small cough from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked up and the laughter died in Inuyasha's throat. Their stood his angel.

Her raven hair was down, but was curled into ringlets. While her creamy moonlight skin was shimmering from some type of body lotion. She wore a short black leather skirt that showed off the amazing legs that had been haunting his dreams for the past two years.

Kagome's shirt was a silver tank top that had black lace bordering the top and the bottom. Black roses were spread across the middle. The shirt flaunted her curves and brought out the sparkle in her deep cerulean blue eyes.

She wore high healed black boots and wore about a dozen silver bangles on her left wrist. Around her neck was a black lace choker that had a black rose charm hanging from it. All in all she looked like a temptress and Inuyasha was pretty sure that if they had been alone in the room he would have her pushed up against the wall and would have taken her then and there.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

"You look amazing, Kagome. Shall we go?"

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke. She couldn't believe herself! She had actually been checking Inuyasha Takahashi out. Well, you couldn't blame her, she thought to herself. He did look gorgeous, even if she did hate him.

His silver hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. Atop his head sat his silver dog ears that could only be seen by fellow demons and the small number of "special" humans that were members of demon packs. His claws and fangs could only be seen by demons and the selected humans as well.

Inuyasha wore a red muscle shirt that showed off his biceps and hinted at his six pack underneath. Though she didn't want to admit it, Kagome did have a strong desire to run her hands along that smooth chest of his. He wore a pair of loose-fitting black jeans that hinted at the strong legs beneath.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and checked to make sure he hadn't noticed her checking him out. She took a silent sigh of relief when she realized that he hadn't noticed and was talking to his mom and hers.

Kagome looked at her mom and saw the look of defeat on her face. Her mom was dying to tell Inuyasha to have her back by curfew, but she knew that that would be out of place. It wasn't her place to tell the alpha what to do, even if it concerned her own daughter. Kagome knew that her mother wanted her to become Inuyasha's mate, but she also knew that her daughter wasn't ready and didn't want to force her and push her away. Kagome loved her mom for that and respected the restraint she was showing at the moment.

"Well, we should probably go now so we can meet up with the others, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and turned to her mother and Izayoi.

"I'll be home by curfew, Momma," Kagome said reassuringly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Kagome looked to see a frown on Inuyasha's face. Kagome smiled smugly to him and led the way outside. Once out of the house, Inuyasha led the way to his car and opened the door for Kagome. She mumbled a thank you before sliding in.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Kagome not willing to talk and Inuyasha to busy planning out the evening. Inuyasha quickly pulled into the parking lot of the club. Before Kagome could open the door, Inuyasha had pulled on her hand and yanked her over so that she now sat on his lap.

"Kagome, before we get in there, I think we should set some ground rules," Inuyasha growled out, gripping her hips.

"Oh really?" Kagome said sarcastically, "Well let me tell you something, Takahashi, I don't take orders from some bastard on a power trip because he's playing the Alpha."

Inuyasha moved his face so that his nose was touching hers and she could see the anger in his eyes and the way his fangs gleamed in the light from the streets. Kagome shivered when his hands ran up and down her sides in an agonizingly slow pace.

"You better realize who you are dealing with, Little Girl," his voice filled with warning, "You are to be my mate, so you shall not be punished, this time. I am the Alpha now, Kagome, and you are to be my mate. Deal with it."

Inuyasha leaned in closer, but right before his lips met hers she shoved him away and opened the car door. She jumped out of the car and gave him a scowl, which he smirked at in return. Inuyasha gracefully stepped out of the jaguar and locked it before turning to Kagome.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his hand in the direction of the club.

"Hmph," Kagome said as she walked off in the direction of the club, with a chuckling hanyou following close behind.

Once in the club Kagome scanned the room and saw all her friends sitting at a booth up on the second level. Quickly she made her way to the stairs and walked up.

"Kagome!" Shia called out to her from where she was squished between Sango and Saiya.

"Hey, guys," She said as she stood in front of the table.

"I can't believe Aunty let you come, Kagome," Kagome's cousin Miroku said from where he was sitting next to Sango.

Kagome punched him good naturedly causing him to laugh. Miroku was wearing a dark purple button down shirt with a few of the top buttons undone with a pair of faded jeans and black converse high tops. His midnight black hair was put into a small ponytail and he had two small gold hoops on one ear. His violet eyes held laughter and knowledge.

Beside him, Sango wore a pink tank top and a pair of black leather pants. Around her neck were crystal beads and she had pink powder dusted across her eyes with her hair was up in its usual high ponytail.

Shia's dark black hair had long ago been died bubblegum pink and was cut pixy short although tonight she added splashes of glitter. Her baby blue eyes were surrounded by smoky eyeliner and her lips were colored to match her hair. She wore a short white cotton dress with short sleeves with beaded bracelets in different colors going all up both arms.

Saiya still had his hair in its natural black and was long in the front so that his bangs went in front of his eyes. His blue eyes were sweet and gentle unlike his fiery sister although he still had a flame within himself. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants with a pair of black boots.

"So did your mom drop you off?" Saiya asked as he pulled Kagome to sit down next to him.

"Not exactly," Kagome said as she entwined her fingers with his. At that moment, the conversation went quiet when the heard a deep and menacing growl.

Kagome looked up to see a very pissed off Inuyasha standing over her with his arms crossed. His narrowed golden eyes were zoned in on the hand that she had entwined with Saiya's.

Everyone at the table, besides Miroku and Kagome, stood up from their seats and bowed their heads in respect.

Saiya dropped Kagome's hand and looked down at her apologetically. Kagome, in turn, glared at the now smug looking hanyou.

"Well, Inuyasha, my friend," Miroku said jokingly, "You do know how to make an entrance."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded at the others to sit down. Once the others were seated, Inuyasha sat down next to the still glowering Kagome and lifted her up to sit on his lap. Kagome squeaked before turning to glare at him again. Inuyasha just smiled and nuzzled Kagome's neck, causing her to freeze.

_Did he just do what I think he just did?_ Kagome thought in shock.

Inuyasha smirked as he continued to nuzzle her neck. Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha, the self-centered, arrogant ass was showing a sign of affection towards her. Kagome sighed and stood up. She couldn't trust him. He was probably just doing it to trick her off and get into her pants.

"I'm thirsty, do you guys want anything," She said stiffly, avoiding the golden eyes that she could feel watching her.

Everyone shook their heads and Kagome didn't even bother to ask Inuyasha. If he wanted something he could go get it himself. She wasn't going to be his little servant girl, that was for sure. Before anything else could be said, Kagome turned on her heel and made her way to the stairs and down to the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" the young bartender asked Kagome flirtatiously.

"A water please," Kagome replied sweetly, not really interested.

"It's on me," A voice came from behind her.

The bartender nodded his head over to whoever made the generous favor and went to get the water. Kagome turned, having recognized the voice, and saw that she was correct.

"Hello, Hojo," Kagome greeted the boy from her class kindly, "Thanks, but you didn't have to pay."

"You're very welcome, Higurashi, and it was my pleasure to treat you to a drink." The naïve boy said enthusiastically, "So, how do you think you did on that Physics test?"

"I think I did okay, the only problem was the chart portion. That was a killer!"

"Yeah, I know. I won't be surprised if that doesn't bring my whole grade down."

"At least we have ways to bring our grade back up before report cards," Kagome sighed with relief.

"Yeah," Hojo agreed with a small blush, "Hey, Kagome, you want to dance?"

Kagome looked up at the table with her friends and saw that they were all carrying on a conversation. One dance wouldn't hurt.

"I'd love to," Kagome smiled and walked onto the dance floor with Hojo.

The song was upbeat and the dance floor was full of people. Hojo being a true gentleman, he rested his hands on Kagome's hips but that was the extent of their contact. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and Kagome let the music take over. She had always loved dancing. She had even taken lessons when she was younger and was on her school dance team.

The first song ended and the two were about to dance to the second one when Hojo was pulled back. Hojo went skidding across the floor and into a nearby occupied table. Kagome looked up to see a fuming Inuyasha glaring at Hojo. Once he was satisfied that the weak boy was out of the way, Inuyasha turned back towards a shocked Kagome.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I don't think that was the wisest thing to do with my cousin," Miroku said after Kagome left to get a drink.<p>

"Shut up, bozou," Inuyasha growled out.

The table was silent, the other members not sure how they should act around their Alpha. They had never even really spent much time with Inuyasha even before he was Alpha unless it was a large family event. He was almost 25 in human years, so they didn't exactly run in the same circle. Inuyasha had grown up with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame.

"Kagome's been gone a while," Saiya piped up, "I'll go check on her."

Inuyasha sent him a glare and Saiya remained in his seat.

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha said as he stood up, "She's MY bitch to take care of."

Inuyasha walked towards the stairs. Once on the main level he looked over at the bar to find that she wasn't there. Worry entered his gut as he frantically searched for his mate. His eyes narrowed when he did find her. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of some human bastard.

Inuyasha let out a feral growl when he saw the way the boy watched HIS girl and how he had his filthy, weak hands on her hips. He was the only man aloud to touch her like that. Anyone else who dared was endangering his life. He quickly stalked over to the couple and his eyes flashed red before turning back to their usual gold.

The crowd parted for him and in an instant he was standing behind the dancing couple and grabbed the boy by the shoulder, yanking him away from his angel and sending him skidding across the floor. Inuyasha turned to make sure the boy was unconscious and wouldn't bother them anymore.

Inuyasha turned back towards his girl to see her standing their, too shocked to say anything. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arm. Ignoring her protest he pulled her into a dark corner and pushed her up against the wall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered as he shoved his face into her neck, sniffing to make sure the human's stench hadn't been mixed with hers.

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome said strongly. "You don't need to go to that extreme to hurt one of my friends when just dancing with me."

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into Kagome's beautiful cerulean eyes. Her eyes were the things he first fell in love with about her, when she was first born.

**Flashback**

_A pouting Inuyasha followed his father into the house of Higurashi Shrines. He didn't see why he had to be here. His father was pack leader, not him, so why did he still have to tag along? True, he'd probably end up being pack leader some day but he wasn't going to go around and do stupid sissy things like go see a new pack member after they are first born._

"_Hurry up, Inuyasha, and remember to be quiet," His Father called out to him and Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing not to argue with him around pack mates. That would be disrespectful and would deserve punishment and though Inuyasha knew that his father hated to deal out punishment he was expected to do it to prove his strength and his power over everyone in the pack._

_Inuyasha followed his father up the steps in the house and into a bedroom. The room had pale yellow walls with white curtains on the large windows. He looked around the room and recognized a few adults from the pack. Elder Higurashi walked around the room placing sutra's around the room for good health and long life. Kaede, the elder priestess, was standing at the bedside along with his mother. _

_Mr. Higurashi was sitting on the bed and rubbing the comforter-clad leg of the bed's occupant. _

"_Come here, Sweetie," Izayoi said sweetly to her son, "Come meet your new pack mate."_

_Inuyasha walked slowly to his mother's side to see Mrs. Higurashi was sitting up in bed with a bundle in her arms._

"_Would you like to see her, Inuyasha," Ai Higurashi asked a boy that was like a second son to her._

_Inuyasha nodded and leaned closer and to his surprise Ai shifted so that Inuyasha could hold the child. Looking down, Inuyasha was met with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen._

"_Her name is Kagome."_

**End Flashback**

_Who knew that calm serene baby would turn into such a fiery and seductive bitch._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I said let me go, Inuyasha," Kagome pushed against his chest but to no avail.

"Kagome, I have been patient for two years now. Since then you have been ready to be my mate. Your body is ready to bear our children. It would be the best interest for the pack and you wouldn't go back on the pack would you?"

Kagome's strong expression faltered and he knew he had reached her. She had loyalty to her pack and he knew she would always act in their best interests, which is something he admired about her and was an attribute that would make her a true Queen.

"Take me home," Kagome said her eyes showing sadness and defeat, "Please."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome visibly relaxed.

"On one condition," Inuyasha smirked and Kagome tensed.

"What?"

"Kiss me," Inuyasha said seriously.

"You're joking," Kagome said as she even made a fake laugh when she saw he was serious. "Please, tell me you're kidding!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I could stay like this all night, Kagome," He spoke sincerely, "So make up your mind."

Kagome blushed and glared at him before leaning up and gently pressing her lips against his. Time stopped for Inuyasha and he felt as if he and the woman in his arms were the only two people in the entire world. He had been imagining this moment for years now and he realized that he hadn't even come close to being as perfect as it really was.

With that realization, Inuyasha deepened the kiss and pressed his body closer to hers, needing to touch as much of her as he could. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took that moment to delve his tongue into her mouth. He frantically searched her moist cavern and was shocked when he began to feel Kagome's tongue sliding along his own.

_I can't believe this is happening!_

All thoughts soon left Kagome, however, when she felt Inuyasha's tongue enter her mouth. That one action ignited something within her and she couldn't help but respond to his touch.

Her small hands went to his chest, but instead of pushing him away she shoved her hands underneath his shirt and began to move them across the hard planes of his chest. Inuyasha let out a growl of approval that Kagome could feel all the way down to her toes.

Inuyasha grabbed her hips, being mindful not to hurt her with his claws, and ground his hips into her. Kagome let out a moan and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. The couple broke the kiss and Inuyasha began to place featherlike kisses along her neck.

In her lust-filled haze, Kagome didn't notice that when Inuyasha had been nibbling on her heck he had left a courting mark on her neck, marking her as his and that soon she would be his mate.

**Okso please tell me what you think. I made a few adjustments although next chapter I'm creating a lot and then it's my own works from there. So check it out later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for those reviews I'm hoping to get more so this is chapter 2 and still Suikzura's but I make my own tweaks and corrections next chapter is all my own. Well thanks and here you go.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or the original idea of Suikazura's **_**Duty to Your Pack**_**.**

Kagome woke up, from the incoming light from outside coming through the windows. She groggily sat up, not remembering how she got home or how she had gotten into bed. She looked down at herself to see that she hadn't changed from her outfit from last night.

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to her closet door. She grabbed something to wear for the day and walked to the opposite side of the room where her bathroom door was. Jumping into the shower, she took some more time to examine the events of last night.

_I think I came home at around 10:30. I guess I was too tired to change into my pajamas_. Kagome thought to herself as she applied her cherry blossom shampoo to her hair, _And Inuyasha and I-_

Kagome groaned as she remembered that she had willingly kissed Inuyasha Takahashi. How could she have done that? Now he would probably think that she actually liked him.

_And that was my first kiss!_Kagome gritted her teeth in anger over realization of giving her first kiss to Inuyasha. As she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before changing into her favorite pair of jeans and navy blue t-shirt. She ran a comb through her raven hair and braided it so that it hung down her back. Deciding to go on downstairs she needed to search for breakfast.

Jogging down the stairs, she passed the living room where Gramps and Souta were watching some Saturday morning cartoons and straight into the kitchen to see the last person on Earth she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hi, Sweetie," Her mom said as she poured tea for the two guests, "You're finally up! You missed breakfast, but I saved you some of the pancakes. They're in the oven."

Kagome nodded, without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha and his smirk. She made her way to the oven and grabbed the stack of pancakes and brought them over to the table, but not before grabbing the syrup out of the fridge. She sat down in front of Izayoi, who seemed to be glowing.

Come to think of it, her mother had a similar smile, and Inuyasha's smirk was full of victory and Kagome's stomach dropped. Something was wrong, she knew it, could feel it as if the trouble to come was almost tangible. She was slowly chewing expecting them to say something. Carrying on with their conversation or something except they didn't.

"What's going on? You guys are freaking me out."

Inuyasha lightly chuckled as Kagome shot him a look. But Izayoi giggled as well.

"You and Inuyasha of course," Izayoi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome looked questioningly and her gaze fell on Inuyasha who was leaning back in his chair and sipping at the tea while watching the whole scene with amusement. Kagome glared at him and he smiled and winked at her.

"What about us?" She said very slowly looking over at the two women as she took another bite of pancakes. It was obvious Inuyasha was wanting to see how this was playing out.

"You accepted his claim last night," Ai explained to her daughter as there was a clank of Kagome coughing down her bite.

**Flashback**

_In her lust-filled haze, Kagome didn't notice that when Inuyasha had been nibbling on her heck he had left a courting mark on her neck, marking her as his and that soon she would be his mate._

**End Flashback**

"Sorry I thought you were saying something about me excepting some claim." Kagome teased seeing no one else was laughing although Izayoi smiled as if thinking she was joking.

"Ahhh, but we did. And you did."

Kagome was trying to keep her expression from twisting in anger. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump across the table and strangle the man that was silently laughing at her. But most of all, she wanted to cry. She had been so stupid. She had let her guard down for one minute last night and had let him get too close and in doing so he had single handedly taken away her freedom and ruined her life.

She couldn't cry, though. It wouldn't be proper. She knew this day was always going to come, no matter how hard she dreamed of making things different. She was to be Queen and Inuyasha's mate. She had to be strong for the pack. She had made a mistake and now she had to pay the price. If she went against the laws of courting and mating then she would be disrupting the entire pack and could bring danger to those she loved.

She was now too far down this path and she couldn't turn back, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sorry, I think I lost my appetite and probably want to go on and start on some homework." Kagome said as she walked over to the sink as she rinsed her plate. "It was good seeing you again, Izayoi."

"Of course, darling," Izayoi said cheerfully, "And the three of us will have to get together soon, because of course we're going to have to have a wedding ceremony! That will take some planning…"

Kagome smiled weakly and headed up the stairs as the two mothers droned on about wedding details. Kagome sighed when she heard Inuyasha follow her up the stairs. Reaching her room she left the door open for him wanting to pick a bone with him. Once Inuyasha was in her room Kagome closed the door and turned on him.

"You have some nerve, Puppy," Kagome whispered harshly, not caring about the consequences.

Inuyasha's smirk fell from his face and his expression darkened. He stalked towards her and Kagome silently cursed herself for feeling a slight moment of fear. In an instant, Inuyasha had pulled her to him so that she was flush against him. She couldn't help but feel her body mold to his, a fact she was trying very hard to not focus on.

"You were to be mine no matter what," He growled out, "So what difference does it make if it's a little earlier than you would have liked?"

"You tricked me. You didn't allow me to choose, Inuyasha. That's low, even for you. Is that how you became Alpha? I bet it is, you slithered your way in like a snake!"

Inuyasha's claws dug into her hips and his eyes narrowed. Her words hurt him more than she could know. Her opinion of him meant everything to him, though he wouldn't let her know that. At least not yet. He wasn't going to spill his feelings for the woman until she felt as obsessed as he did. He would have her thinking of him night and day and have her needing him as much as he did her.

"I know you hate to admit it, Bitch," Inuyasha growled, "but you accepted me as your mate. The fact that my courting mark is still visible and strong proves just that. You know demon law, the mark remained meaning you wanted this as much as I do."

"You are wrong, Takahashi," Kagome replied with venom, "True, I did accept it, but only because I knew that it was my curse to be your mate and that I couldn't escape it. But never, EVER, get the idea that it is what I wanted!"

Before she could make another comment, Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers in a harsh and demanding kiss. Kagome, not being fazed for long, kissed back with as much passion, passion fueled by their argument. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's hips and he slowly moved over to the corner where her bed was. Inuyasha dropped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I will have you, Kagome Higurashi …heart… mind… body… and soul," Inuyasha said in between bruising kisses.

"Wrong…I'm your mate in the simplest definition of the word. You will not have my heart, mind, or soul, Alpha," Kagome said between pants, "I refuse to offer those to you."

Inuyasha growled and claimed her lips once again, pressing his whole body against hers. He needed to take her breath away, just like she did to him every time she walked into a room or smiled or laughed. Everything she did took his breath away.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt her small hands run up and down his back. He grabbed her hips and began to ground his hard-on against her, needing her to know how much he needed her.

Kagome gasped when she felt him against her thigh and that's when warning lights began to go off in her head. She let herself get carried away, again. She pulled her head back from his and brought her hands up to his chest and gave a good push, causing the hanyou to fall off the bed and onto the ground.

"I'm not a whore, Inuyasha," Kagome panted as she sat up and looked at the momentarily stunned Alpha, "You'll have me anyway, I assume you can wait until its all official."

Inuyasha smirked and sat up, leaning towards Kagome. His nose was almost touching hers before he leaned down and gave his courting mark a slow sensuous lick. Kagome shivered, but kept her composure.

Inuyasha moved back and smiled at how she had shivered. He was cracking her and soon she would be his mate in every sense of the word.

"You're right, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and made his way to the door, "I will have you and I can wait. After all I've waited for two years. The question is, can you wait, Kagome?"

Kagome chucked her pillow just as the door closed. She could hear Inuyasha's chuckling through the door and even as he made his way down the stairs. Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She needed to get out of the house and just clear her head. Once she had a plan in order she went over to her desk and flipped open her cell phone.

_Ring ring ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango," Kagome smiled, "Do you think you'd be up to a mall trip? I need to get out of the house!"

"Sure, Kagome," Sango chuckled, "I'll call Shia and Saiya up and they can come too! Saiya can be our pack mule!"

The two girls laughed and talked over the plan for the day. Kagome was counting her blessings. Sango had yet to mention what had happened at the club last night. She really didn't feel like going over her moment of stupidity when all she was doing was trying to forget it.

"Ok, so you'll pick me up in ten minutes," Kagome said just as she was ready to hang up, "So I'll see you in ten."

"Yep," Sango said, "Oh and Kagome? You have some explaining to do."

Kagome sighed and said goodbye to Sango. She guessed she wasn't getting out of things as easily as she was hoping for.

"Well this is going to be fun," Kagome said to herself sarcastically.

Xx

Inuyasha walked into his apartment, whistling to himself softly as he opened the door. When he walked into the living room, however, he realized that he was not alone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bozou?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his keys in a small bowl on a table by the door.

"Can't a guy come to his best friend's apartment just to hang out?" Miroku asked innocently, laughter in his eyes.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he went down to sit in the large chair near the couch that Miroku was occupying.

"So…about last night."

Inuyasha smirked and that set off all the warning bells in Miroku's head. He loved his little cousin Kagome like a sister. He realized that by pack standards she was ready to mate, but he still didn't like to humor the idea of his sweet innocent cousin settling down ANY time soon.

"What did you do?"

Miroku's voice was calm but underneath that Inuyasha could sense the tension and anger. Inuyasha paused, Miroku was his best friend, and while he could do whatever the hell he wanted as Alpha, he really didn't feel like pissing off his best friend.

"Nothing really, just set plans for the future in motion," Inuyasha shrugged as he got up and walked to the kitchen, "I didn't do anything that wasn't gonna happen anyways."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he followed Inuyasha into the large, modern-looking kitchen. He didn't like the way this conversation was going, Inuyasha wasn't giving him a straight answer. That was an automatic tip off that Miroku would want to strangle his best friend by the end of this conversation.

"Would you care to explain these plans a bit more?" Miroku asked as he accepted the beer that Inuyasha handed him.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed the fridge with his hip and took a swill of his own beer before replying.

"I gave Kagome a courting mark," Inuyasha shrugged, foolishly hoping that if he acted calm, then Miroku would follow suit.

The room fell completely silent and Inuyasha looked over to his friend to wait for the explosion. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. He had a firm grip on his bottle, that if he were a demon, would have broken the glass easily. Inuyasha stayed completely still, worried that if he moved, that would trigger Miroku's reaction.

"Well then," Miroku chuckled awkwardly, "I believe congratulations are in order?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. That was unexpected! He imagined Miroku pathetically trying to beat him up and having him blow up at him. Anything but the response that Miroku gave, that was definitely not what he had expected.

"What the hell?"

Miroku looked Inuyasha in the eyes, his violet orbs looking sad and defeated. He gave a brief smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like you said, it was destined to happen anyways," Miroku sighed as he took the last sip of his beer, "I may not like it, but hey, what can I do? Looking on the bright side, it will make our pack that much stronger and keep power in the bloodline."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. This was life. Miroku was right, a powerful bloodline had to survive, for the sake of protecting the balance and harmony in the world.

"Just promise me one thing," Miroku said as he walked to the kitchen entrance, "Promise me you'll take care of her. She deserves the best."

"I know that," Inuyasha said seriously, "I plan on making her the happiest woman on Earth, though knowing how stubborn she is, I think that might take a while."

Miroku smiled. He knew that his best friend truly cared for Kagome, though he didn't show it. He thought that would make him seem weak. There were only three people who actually knew how deeply Inuyasha cared for Kagome. Him, Izayoi, and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru were the only ones who knew the truth.

The three of them had long ago told Inuyasha to be honest with Kagome, but have long since given up. Inuyasha was too stubborn in his ways. Plus, if he had told her the truth after all the time he kept it hidden, she probably wouldn't believe him. Inuyasha would just have to show her.

Miroku shuddered, he wanted the two of them to be happy, but he didn't want to think about them being intimate with each other. That just was not a pleasant thing to think about, even for a hentai such as him.

"Well good luck, I have a feeling that you're going to need it," Miroku said cheerfully as he grabbed his coat and went to open the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Anyways, be at the mansion tonight at 6:30, pack meeting. I'll be announcing the engagement."

"That will be interesting. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Miroku chuckled before walking out the door, having ignored Inuyasha's glare.

Once alone, Inuyasha made his way to the back bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, needing to get some sleep before tonight's events.

Xx

"Okay, we've had two hours of shopping," Sango said as she popped a French fry into her mouth, "Now it's time to spill."

Kagome, Sango, Shia had been shopping all morning and into the afternoon and were now sitting at an outside café down the street from the mall. Saiya was with them as well, having been dragged along to help carry bags, as usual.

Kagome sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Her friends had not forced her to mention the events of last night and earlier this morning while they were shopping, not wanting to ruin the mood. Now, however, was a different story.

"Well, last night when I went to get a drink down at the bar Hojo came up to me," Kagome started off.

Both Saiya and Shia rolled their eyes. They both thought that Hojo was a wimp and it was a constant joke about how he would follow Kagome around pathetically.

"Then he asked me to dance."

Once Kagome had replayed the events from last night she quickly explained the events that had gone on that morning. Once finished she watched her friends, waiting for their responses.

The three of her friends grew silent. Saiya started fiddling with the straw of his soda, Shia was pretending to count the tiles on the patio floor, and Sango was distractedly tearing one of her French fries into tiny pieces.

"Come on guys," Kagome groaned, "Say something!"

"What are we supposed to say, Kagome?" Saiya asked sarcastically, "It's not like we could stop this even if we wanted to!"

"Sai's right, Kaggies," Shia said as she fiddled with her bangle bracelets, "He's our alpha. I mean, we don't like how it happened, but it happened and we just have to deal with it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she turned to Sango, who had remained silent during the whole conversation.

"Is that how you feel too, Sango? That there's nothing you can do so you're just going to sacrifice your best friend for the sake of keeping power within the pack?"

"Kagome," Sango said pathetically, "You know I love you, you're like my sister! You're my best friend. I hate this! You know I do, but there's nothing I can…"

"Save it, Sango," Kagome sighed, "You're all acting like this is something small like mom is making me take an extra class that I don't want to take and that I should just suck it up and deal with it, but I can't. This is my life that we're talking about, my future, and all you guys are doing is standing back and saying 'Well, can't be helped'. That's bull and you know it!"

The table went silent again, no one knowing what could be said after that. They all ate their lunch quietly.

"I think I better get home," Kagome said as she placed the tip on the table and stood up.

Sango nodded as she pulled her keys out of her purse. Once home, Kagome grabbed her shopping bags out of the trunk and rushed up the shrine steps after mumbling a quick goodbye to her "friends".

Once she stepped into the house, she dropped her bags on the floor, too tired after lugging them up the shrine steps to bring them to her room. She slipped her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen, where her mother was just beginning to prepare lunch.

"Hey momma," Kagome said, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes, Dear," Ai said cheerfully, "that would be lovely."

Kagome washed her hands and went to work on chopping up the vegetable while her mother began to work on the noodles. There was a comfortable silence as the mother and daughter worked, but that didn't last very long.

"Izayoi called," Kagome's mother said, breaking the silence first.

"Oh?"

Kagome's voice is filled with fake curiosity. She had always loved Izayoi like a second mother, but she knew that the mention of Izayoi almost always meant that Inuyasha would be mentioned as well.

"She called to say that there will be a pack meeting tonight," Ai continued on cheerily, "to announce yours and Inuyasha's courtship."

"What time?'

"It starts at 6:30, so I want to leave at around six."

Kagome nodded as she continued with her cooking. She knew it was coming. Everything had to be announced to the pack. She would be their new queen after all.

"Momma, I don't think I'm going to have lunch. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready if you sleep that late."

Kagome nodded her head and mumbled a quick "thanks" before going out into the hallway to grab her shopping bags and walk up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, she dropped her bags on the floor and walked over to the bed, collapsing on top of the fluffy comforter.

Xx

"Kagome, time to get up," Ai said as she tapped her daughter's shoulder.

Kagome mumbled and sat up, yawning and stretching before standing up.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," She said groggily.

"Okay, honey, we'll be waiting downstairs, don't take too long," Ai said as she left the room.

Kagome sighed as she went to her closet to find something suitable for the pack gathering. All pack gatherings were slightly dressy unless otherwise mentioned. Kagome growled, not seeing anything that she could wear.

She then remembered her shopping bags that were residing on the floor near the door. She grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a sundress that she had purchased. Slipping off her jeans and t-shirt, she pulled the dress over her head.

She walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and put it into a high pony tail, the ends curling slightly. She brushed on some lip gloss before entering her bedroom again. She placed her feet into a pair of flats and looked at herself in her full length mirror.

The dress was a cerulean blue that perfectly matched her eyes. The material was chiffon and flowed about her, the sleeves were short and slipped slightly off of her shoulder. The front subtly hinted at her chest with just a small show of cleavage while the skirt of the dress fell to her calves. Her flats were a red-violet which contrasted with the blue dress.

She smiled sadly to herself. She wanted nothing more than to run away from all of this and live her life how she wanted to. She wanted to be given a chance to fall in love, to run her own life.

"I guess I just don't have that luxury," She said to herself before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Well, don't you look lovely, Kagome!"

"Thank you, Mamma," Kagome blushed.

"You do look very pretty," Gramps said and Souta nodded.

Before anything else could be said, Ai shoved her family out the door and into their van. The short drive was filled with pleasant chatter coming from everyone except Kagome. She had too much to think about to even bother to try and keep up with the conversation.

Once at the Takahashi mansion, the Higurashi's stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door. The door was opened for them by Izayoi who was wearing a lovely pink and white kimono with a pale green obi.

"Hello, come on in!"

Izayoi and Ai quickly locked arms and led the way into the parlor room where the entire rest of the pack was residing. Kagome was the last to enter the room and she quickly made her way over to her friends.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango greeted cautiously, not sure if she was still mad at them.

"Hey," she nodded at everyone and sat down on the long couch beside Shia.

"Kagome, about today," Sango started nervously.

"Sango its okay," Kagome interrupted cheerfully, "What's in the past is in the past. My fate has been decided so I just have to deal with it and try and find some good in it."

Tears fell down both Sango and Shia's cheeks and they smiled sadly at their best friend before leaning over to give her a hug.

"We'll always be there for you, Kaggies, no matter what."

"Thanks, Shia," Kagome said before she looked over Sango's shoulder to Saiya.

"Hey, you have to be in on this hug to, you know," Kagome said to the boy.

Saiya rolled his eyes dramatically before smiling and coming over to join in the group hug.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but the meeting is about to begin," a gruff voice said, interrupting the friends.

They all pulled back at the voice and Kagome glared up at the intruder.

"By all means, Inuyasha, start the meeting. You don't need our permission to do so," Kagome said icily.

Xx

Inuyasha glared at the feisty young woman in front of him. It was not her place to talk to him like that, he was the Alpha. He demanded respect and she would give it to him.

"Well, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "I thought I'd inform you seeing as how you need to stand up there with me."

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider at Kagome's angry expression. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when angry.

"You are my mate. Therefore you are the future Queen of your people. You stand by my side in all meetings," Inuyasha said smoothly as he held out his hand to her.

Kagome groaned and stood from the couch, ignoring the hand offered to her. Inuyasha smiled at the little show of defiance. He turned and walked over to the fireplace, the center of the room, with Kagome following behind.

Once there, Inuyasha turned to his pack and raised his hand. The entire room fell silent except for the crackling of the flames behind him. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smirked, showing her how much power he had over there family.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice," Inuyasha said diplomatically.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha saw Kagome roll her eyes.

"I have news that I am very pleased to announce," Inuyasha paused and grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her to him. "Kagome and I have entered our courtship. Soon enough we shall have our Queen.

Inuyasha smiled as the majority of the pack cheered and joyful conversation stirred up. He scanned the room and saw a few unhappy faces as well, however. Kagome's close friends, of course, were still not extremely pleased. A few of the young men were also slightly disappointed seeing as how Kagome was no longer available.

_Tough luck, bitches, she's mine now._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he wrapped his arm more tightly around Kagome's waist, causing the girl to stiffen.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Kaede, the elder priestess and Kagome's mentor, said as she came up and hugged the girl she had taught and was like a granddaughter to her.

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome said cheerfully, though Inuyasha knew better.

"I hope to be the midwife to the births of your very strong children," Kaede said lovingly before stepping back to allow the other members to congratulate the couple.

An hour later, the meeting was over and Inuyasha was smirking while Kagome had a permanent blush. The entire gathering was full of congratulations and comments about their future together and….their future children.

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider as he turned to the beet red Kagome. If she was blushing this much over the implication of sex then he couldn't wait to see her reaction on their actual wedding night!

Once the meeting was over, the pack members began to slowly trickle out so now only Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome were left.

"Well, that was a pleasant evening," Izayoi said happily, "Kagome, you presented yourself so well, like a true leader."

"Thank you, Izayoi," Kagome replied kindly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You two don't be up too late!"

With a hug to Kagome and a kiss to her son's forehead, Izayoi left the room to retire for the night. Once alone, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I'd like to be taken home now, please."

Inuyasha nodded and led Kagome out to the garage where he had parked his car. Inuyasha opened the passenger door and allowed Kagome in.

Kagome slipped into the car, being careful of the dress. Inuyasha actually realized her appearance after all the craze from the meeting. Her hair was up and though it still looked beautiful, he preferred it down and flowing free. Her gown was stunning and innocent, yet hinted at her feminine form in a seductive manner.

He wanted her now. He wanted to take her home and make her his mate immediately. He had the right, he could very easily do it. But, no, he would wait. He would wait till the night of their wedding. The night where he would make her his and would shout it to the world.

He knew that he couldn't make her his just yet, but he still didn't want her to leave either. He wasn't ready to take her home.

Xx

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she looked at the scenery passing them by, "This isn't the way to my house."

"Have you eaten?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. In the dark of the car she could just make out his profile. He had his eyes on the road and wasn't glancing her way.

"What?"

"I said," Inuyasha sighed, "Have you eaten?"

"That is none of your concern."

Just at that moment, Kagome's stomach decided to go and betray her and started growling.

"It is my concern, Kagome," Inuyasha said and Kagome could just hear the smirk in his voice, "You are my future mate. It is my job to take care of you."

"I can eat once I get home," Kagome whined.

"Or you can sit back, relax, and just have dinner with me."

Kagome grumbled but didn't comment. She was hungry and she knew that there was virtually nothing in the fridge at home.

After about another twenty minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled the car into a small parking lot. He went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Kagome. She took the hand offered to her, too shocked to forget her stubbornness.

The place was amazing. It was a small little café that sat right near the ocean. The little building had a small outdoor patio with lanterns and candles everywhere. Inuyasha placed his hand around Kagome's waist and led her up the lit rosebush path up to the front entrance.

"Good Evening, Mr. Takahashi," the host said as the couple walked into the room, "and who is this lovely guest?"

"My fiancée," Inuyasha said proudly as he held Kagome closer.

The waiter smiled and congratulated the couple before showing them to their outdoor table. Inuyasha held the chair for Kagome before sitting down in his own. He smiled at her awed expression. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as she watched the waves lap at the sand.

Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. The lights all around her made her look like an angel from heaven. The moonlight was highlighting her midnight black hair. She looked like a goddess, his goddess.

Kagome was ashamed to be having similar thoughts. Inuyasha's long silver hair was blowing slightly in the wind and matched the light of the moon that was hitting the water. The light from the small candle on the table was making his liquid gold eyes light up. His golden skin was illuminated by the lights all around them.

"Would you like to start off with drinks," A cute blond girl asked Inuyasha flirtatiously.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest merlot," Inuyasha said smoothly, not once taking his eyes off of Kagome.

The waitress huffed and walked away to get the wine. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and looked away blushing. Why did he have to stare at her like that? It would make it so much easier for her to hate him if he didn't look at her like that.

"So my mother says she wishes to have you and your mother over for tea when you get out of school Monday," Inuyasha said as he set aside his menu.

"Why?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his mate's rude tone. She was trying harder and harder to fight their connection but she was cracking. Soon enough she would see how well they fit together.

"I believe Mom is wanting to discuss a few wedding details," He said smoothly as he watched a scowl form on Kagome's pretty face.

"Fine," Kagome bit out.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence with small breaks of light impersonal conversation. The drive back was quiet as well, the only sound being the light purr of the engine.

Once parked in front of the shrine steps, Inuyasha walked over to open Kagome's door. He continued to hold onto her hand even after she had stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly pushed her up against the car and, ignoring her startled gasp, began to place feather light kisses along her neck.

"Inu…Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Shhhh….just feel."

Those two words stirred something in Kagome and she felt her hesitation slip away from her. She tilted her head back and moaned as Inuyasha's tongue darted out and licked his courting mark.

Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagome's neck and slowly licked her lips before nipping them playfully. Kagome leaned up and met his lips halfway. The light kiss soon became heated as Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips, asking for entrance. With his request granted Inuyasha's tongue invaded Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha's hands slipped from her waist down to her backside where he pulled her to him. Kagome in turn went underneath his shirt to roam across his six-pack. Inuyasha growled in approval.

Kagome broke the kiss and began to kiss along his jaw and down to his neck. One of Inuyasha's hands strayed from her backside and began to find its way up her thigh.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered huskily causing Kagome to shiver.

The two were brought back to reality by the sound of a car alarm going off in the distance. Inuyasha pulled back to look into the eyes of the panting Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome ran up the shrine steps, leaving him confused and with a very uncomfortable hard on.

Inuyasha shook his head and got in his car before speeding off to think things over.

Xx

"Kagome, Dear," Ai called out to her daughter from the kitchen when she heard her walk through the door.

"Hi, Momma," Kagome said shakily, "sorry I didn't call. Inuyasha just took me out to get a bite to eat."

"You don't have to explain to me anymore, Sweetie. You are going to be a married woman very soon and will be living with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed as she walked over and kissed her mother's cheek G'night, Momma,"

Once in her room, Kagome slipped out of her dress and into an XXL t-shirt before slipping under her covers and finally letting the tears fall.

**So what did you guys think cause next chapter I'm adding in my own contents just based off Suikazura's story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay on this story the computer I had this doc saved on crashed and we had to get it fixed and I was lazy and didn't want to re type the first two pages I had. I'm really pumped cause form here out this is what I wanted to add to the story and I really want to hear what you want to say cause I have been working on this for weeks. So please review later. And without further ado let's get started.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or the original idea of **_**Suikazura's Duty to Your pack**_**.**

The final bell for the day rung releasing all the students from school. Sighing, Kagome closed her notebook as she rose from her seat picking up her school bag. Sango who was in the same class followed after her as the two slowly made their way outside. Ever since the pack meeting Kagome's been in a grumpy mood. Today she was just going mute and barely talking to anyone. The two girls were making their way to the sidewalk to walk home before Shia and Saiya approached them.

"Hey guys! Want to go and get something to eat with us?" Shia asked enthusiastically hoping that Kagome was put in a better mood.

Sango shook her head at her to cut it out although Kagome realized as she let out another sigh but managed a small smile.

"You go on Sango. You'll have nothing to do when you get home so you might as well have fun." She shoed while darkly adding. "Enjoy your freedom while you can."

Sango sighed as Shia ran a hand through her short hair. "Guess you're _still_ upset." Kagome shot her a look as Shia stiffened up in her place. "Shutting up now."

Saiya wrapped his arm comfortingly around Kagome's shoulders. "So what's been eating you all day and's got your tail in a twist?" He asked soothingly. As if saying they didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to.

"I have wedding planning with my mother-in-law." Kagome muttered harshly. "But you guys go on, I insist."

"Kagome, I said we would walk home together." Sango reminded her.

"We'll all walk her to the shrine first. She needs the company." Saiya says while adjusting his pack.

"Kagome, I thought you liked Izayoi." Shia thought aloud to the gang.

"I do, everyone does. You guys know as well as I do she has a heart of gold."

"Like you," Sango complimented with a warming smile.

"Hey! Maybe that could be one of the qualities Inuyasha likes about you. You remind him of his Mother." Shia suggested receiving another glare from Kagome as she went quiet again.

"She probably wants to connect with you Kags." Saiya confirmed. "Get to know her daughter in law maybe give you tips of being up top." Kagome gave him a small punch jokingly although it was still hard telling him that she didn't think it was funny.

"I guess. Possibly," Kagome muttered. They all changed the subject to their least favorite English teacher they all had.

"I swear she waists more time complaining about her cats ruining her apartment. We hardly got any notes for the day." Shia giggled. Shia was the one who always found the irritating flaws of their teachers to complain about. All of them were true and still so funny. They turned the corner nearly to the shrine as Kagome sighed knowing she was going on her own.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Kagome smiled although she was fooling no one that she felt better. Saiya pulled her into a full embrace as Kagome realized he was hugging her she hugged back needing this comfort.

"You're never gonna lose us, alright?" He reminded her as he felt Kagome nod against his shoulder.

"I'm glad I still have that." She gave them a wave as she ran up the steps. Sango, Shia, and Saiya waiting until she was out of sight as they waved before moving on.

Upon entering her house, she slipped off her shoes before wandering to the kitchen.

"Hey mama! Did you go shopping today, I'm hungry." She called as she entered the kitchen where her mother would have been this time of day to find it empty. Although some fresh food was out as Kagome snatched up an apple she spotted a note over on the counter. Taking a crunchy bite she scanned it over.

_Kagome,_

_I went on to Izayoi's early but I'll be back to pick you up. Meet me down the steps of the shrine._

_Love, Mama_

She didn't have to leave 'til three thirty and it was already a little after three. That was enough time to change from her uniform and that'd be it. Making her way upstairs she stripped down to her undergarments as she walked over to her closet. She had no idea if it was something dressy or something casual. So she went for something as a compromise.

Wearing g a pair of jean capris she pulled on a light pink blouse that was slightly transparent but wasn't really see through. The sleeves feel off to the side of her shoulders exposing them, and hinted her cleavage.

From her closet she pulled out a pair of heeled sandals with a white cotton buckle that would wrap around her ankle while over her toes it formed a small bow. Running her fingers through her hair she scampered downstairs stopping to slip on her shoes and headed out.

Her grandfather was now busy talking to some visitors, obviously trying to sell one of the charms in his hand. Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed down the steps she became visible of below them and what she saw made her inwardly groan. Inuyasha was leaning against the front of his car looking like he just left work although his jacket and tie were removed. His first three buttons open which revealed a little of his chest.

Kagome knew he was trying to attract her and dammit it was working…sort of. Upon seeing Kagome come down Inuyasha opened the passenger side and grinned slyly.

_Something's up._ Kagome thought as she slowly walked down the steps. _He only smiles like that when he gets something he wants._

"Where's my Mother? I thought she was picking me up." Kagome asked accusingly and coldly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I insisted on doing this myself. After all you are my fianc…" He stopped short and sniffed the air. Kagome looked both puzzled and annoyed when she felt Inuyasha tug her into himself and sniffed her.

"You were with someone else." He growled low. Kagome looked at him angry and confused when it dawned on her. Saiya had his arms wrapped around her all the way home and gave her that long hug.

_His scent must have rubbed off on me._ She thought looking back at the angry hanyou. She knew the demon side in him was furiated that her scent smelled like another man being very territorial.

"Who was it?" He growled. Kagome didn't know whether or not she should tell him or protect Saiya when he was only comforting her. "Your alpha wants an answer."

"It was just one of my friends." She admitted while sliding in the car. Reminding him that they had somewhere to be. Inuyasha in a flash was on the other side scowling as he started the engine and sped off.

"That's not answering the question Kagome." He gritted.

"Yes it is." Kagome huffed. "I have guy friends."

"Well I'm not ok with that."

"Who said you need to be ok with that?"

Inuyasha sent her a look of threat. A threat of punishment that is.

"What was that?" He asked practically begging for her to repeat what she said so he could carry out his threat. Her silence was good enough to show she knew her mistake. "I want a name Kagome. Was it Hobo?"

"Hojo."

"Whatever, the twerp who can't take a hint that you'll never date him. Him? Or was it the boy you hang around with, Saiya?" Kagome's breath hitched as Inuyasha smirked with triumph before turning his gaze back to the road. "So Saiya, hmmmmmm? He's always in the way. You to seem too close."

"There's nothing between me and Saiya. He's my friend." Kagome defended. "Besides he'd be too afraid of you." Inuyasha chuckled with pride.

"He should be; I'm the alpha. Anyone would know better than to touch the alpha's mate. But I guess he'll need a small lesson." Kagome gasped.

"You wouldn't," She hissed.

"Oh Kagome, I would. It would be better for us."

"You abuse the powers of being an alpha." Inuyasha shot a glare at her. His eyes flared with anger as Kagome felt a twinge of fear.

"You've got to learn your place." He growled. "Maybe I need to break that into you. In fact, I think I'll cook up a plan while you have fun planning _our_ wedding."

Inuyasha pulled up to the Takahashi Manor as he zipped around to the other side and opened the door for Kagome who swallowed her fear of his threat. "They're probably out back on the patio." He suggested closing the door behind her and tossed the keys to the valet.

Kagome immediately stomped away as she headed inside and was making her way through to the back patio. As she stepped out immediately her mother and Izayoi spotted her and beckoned her over. Kagome managed a smile as she took a seat in a chair.

"We were starting to worry when Inuyasha volunteered to pick you up he kidnapped you." Izayoi giggled as she flipped through a portfolio binder.

"Kagome, Izayoi and I were looking through some prints for the invitations. Why not give us an opinion?" Ai asked offering over another binder that she was looking through. Kagome hesitated trying to find the words of an excuse.

"Invitations?" She repeated. "So soon? I mean, I did just get…"

"Engaged?" The two suggested at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean why not wait a few months or maybe a year?"

"Dear you know we hardly have any time at all." Ai said picking up a wedding magazine.

"Why not?" Kagome asked confused.

"The wedding is June 3rd, less than two months away." Izayoi sighed shaking her head. "You'd think you would know the date you decided."

"June 3rd? Th…that's only three days after I graduate!" Kagome exploded rising from her seat and pressing her clenched palm to her swirling head. Taking in deep breaths to calm her heart. Three days. Three days? Three days! It kept repeating itself in her head in different ways. She's done nothing. Hasn't lived, hasn't traveled, and hasn't even gone to fucking college. Marrying Inuyasha at some point like a few years after graduation, even a few months! She'd be ok with that. But three days after graduation! Meaning as soon as her school life has ended she would take on a new life permanently.

"Kagome?" She could hear her mother ask hesitantly although it felt like she was speaking through glass.

Kagome swallowed saliva for her dry throat. She didn't think she could stay so calm about this.

"I…I need to go for a small walk." She excused practically running down the steps to the garden.

She remembered that it was out here when she first met Sango, Shia, Saiya, Miroku and even Inuyasha. The very first pack meeting she went to.

_Flaaaaashbaaaaaaack! _

_Five year old Kagome giggled as she chased a brightly colored butterfly as it landed right on her elbow. Being a little kid she had no idea what 'the family' her mother talked about so much was. So she was told to just play around in the back yard of a huge house._

_Sitting down in the grass she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she laid back on the grass. Breathing in the smell._

"_Hello!" A small voice said cheerily. Kagome looked up and saw a girl with a long brown haired ponytail smiling down on her. "Who are you?"_

"_Kagome," Kagome answered slowly standing up to face the girl who was about her height. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Sango." She answered smiling. "Wanna play?" Nodding eagerly Sango took Kagome's hand. "Good cause I'm seeker. You should meet Shia and Saiya."_

"_O…ok." Kagome giggled. As she and Sango ran for the old tree called Goshinboku. (__**Yeah I forgot to mention Goshinboku isn't at the shrine) **__Another boy and girl were under there. Both had similar appearances with short black hair._

"_Guys, meet Kagome. She must have been here a while running around in the far gardens." Sango explained. "Kagome this is Shia." She pointed over to the girl with deep blue eyes. "And Saiya." Who was the boy with emerald eyes._

"_We're twins." Shia said quickly as her brother rolled his eyes._

"_You don't have to say it to everyone we meet." Saiya groaned receiving an angry look from his sister._

"_Just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you get the right to boss me around."_

"_Can to." Saiya grinned slyly and cockily._

"_Cannot."_

"_To."_

"_Not."_

"_To."_

"_Not!"_

"_Let's play hide and seek." Kagome suggested receiving an odd look from them all._

"_Sure!" Shia agreed. "Oldest is it!" She called running away and disappearing into the trees._

_Saiya grinned but covered his eyes against the tree and begun counting off. Kagome and Sango wasted no time running off to find someplace to hide. Finding a few small shrubs that were easy for a girl Kagome's size to crawl into and wait._

_After several minutes she saw Saiya run up and look around as he headed over to the shrubs. There was a small creak as he paused a moment and looked around for where the sound came from. And then Shia came tumbling down out of a nearby tree, landing hardly on her hind._

"_Ouch," She moaned._

"_Shia!" Saiya cried worriedly rushing over and helping her up. "You ok?" _

"_Yeah bro," Shia said getting up brushing grass off her pants. Saiya laughed warmly._

"_Don't climb up so high. Maybe your place is on the ground."_

_Shia stuck out her tongue and turned away. "Fine find the others on your own then. Although you were close to finding one."_

_Saiya took a moment as it dawned on him and he stepped over to the shrubs and pulled aside the branches and grinned. "Found the Kagome girl." He chuckled as Kagome grinned back at him._

"_Fine you found me." She giggled as she tried to get out but her dress was caught on a few branches._

"_Here give me your hand." Saiya offered as Kagome took it. Saiya pulled her out although Kagome's foot tripped over a root and fell into his open arms._

"_You ok?" He asked as Kagome looked up and nodded._

"_Yeah th-'' Before she could finish, something gripped her shoulder and pulled her out of Saiya's arms and separated her from him. She realized it to be one of the older boys she saw when she came to the house. Just about twelve or so, although they were usually with the adults. The boy had long silver hair falling to his waist with what Kagome noticed were puppy ears. And they looked fluffy! But he was too tall for her to reach them._

"_You'd do best to stay away from her." Whoever he was growled. Kagome tried peering around as she spotted Saiya looking up at the boy angrily._

"_Says who? All we were doing was playing!" Saiya argued._

"_I say boy. And you'd do well to keep your hands off her even if you're playing."_

"_You can't tell us what we can or can't do!" Saiya huffed as he made a move to grab Kagome; he was backhanded by the boy and landed back on the ground. Shia immediately went to her brother's aid. Kagome scowled not liking him for hurting her new friend. Running out from behind him she crouched by Saiya asking if he was ok before glaring up at the boy._

_He seemed stunned as Kagome thought he looked more like a story book prince then a villain. Although his eyes were a different color than any regular eyes she had seen before. They were colorful amber as they shimmered in the light. Ignoring them Kagome stood up and peered up at him as she was so little compared to him._

"_And you, what makes you think you could go around knocking people over 'cause they did something you didn't like! You're just being a bully to do what you want." She said before spinning around, her hair and skirt twirling as she and Shia helped Saiya up and started leading them away. Sango who just caught up looked around confused._

"_Did I win?" She asked as another boy with short dark hair walked up beside the other boy. But looked down at Sango._

"_Awwwww, aren't you cute?" He chuckled receiving Sango's punch. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Looking over at the bully who was watching her so intently._

"_You guys coming? I don't really know the way back." She asked as Sango easily caught up and walked alongside her. With the older boys directing them from a small distance behind them._

_End of Flashback_

They all realized of course once they got older that Inuyasha was the pack's future leader. But that was why Kagome didn't like Inuyasha. He was bullying to get what he wanted and never learned to at least try and earn Kagome's friendship or love. Once she was older Kagome realized what he wanted that day was her. After that day he kept acting the same way. Growling and threatening any man who came near her.

Sitting down under the old Goshinboku, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest.

_What if he hurts Saiya?_ She asked herself. _Or any of my friends._ She shook her head at the thought Inuyasha had no problems with the girls only with the boys other than Miroku and himself. Although she knew he was going to do something.

After figuring she better head back before her Mother would begin to worry. Heading back she walked up to the patio seeing Izayoi and Ai drinking some tea up until they saw her they were chatting quietly. Kagome walked over and sent them a small smile before picking up a third glass on the tray that was set on a center table.

"Kagome is something going on that you need to tell us?" Ai asked full of concern.

"Just taken a little aback from the date you decided." She sighed taking a small sip of the cold beverage. The two elder woman exchanged glances, both very confused before looking back over at Kagome.

"We didn't decide the date Kagome." Izayoi said slowly as Kagome looked at them oddly.

"Who decided it then?"

"Inuyasha told us that you were fine with a date after graduation. And he took care of finding a judge and this date. He said he ran it by you and you were completely ok with it." Ai explained although had no idea what was fuming in her daughter's head.

**Phew that was a long chappie. Well I hoped you liked it again sorry for the late delay. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while… I had what I called a writer rush for a book I'm working on basically it means I could write non-stop as in I couldn't do anything else until I at least wrote it. Now this weekend I reeeeeaaallly wanted to update on **_**Summer of Betrothals**_** because I haven't updated in like 3 months…then I realized my notebook only had a page and a half for the next chapter. So I decided to update this one since I have a notebook full of chapters. I also realized I have no big plot; this is like my first fanfic that has no villain or evil people. Just a nice cute romance for those who love demanding Inuyasha stories, well I've kept you waiting long enough so here we go! **

**Last time:**

_"We didn't decide the date Kagome." Izayoi said slowly as Kagome looked at them oddly._

_"Who decided it then?"_

_"Inuyasha told us that you were fine with a date after graduation. And he took care of finding a judge and this date. He said he ran it by you and you were completely ok with it." Ai explained although had no idea what was fuming in her daughter's head._

Kagome's bangs hid away her eyes the two older women looking at her oddly. "Izayoi?" She asked as calmly as she managed.

"Yes?" Izayoi said watching her future daughter-in-law curiously. Kagome just looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for having me over today." She gave a small bow of respect walking away before the women could stop her. Going inside she made her way to the front door and opening it she stormed out onto the front grounds and now her expression had melted to reveal her peeved look. She started walking back the way to the gate on the dirt road her fists clenched at her side.

She should have known. He is on a roll for taking her life away. But what could she do? He was alpha, his way went. Even if she told her mother and Izayoi he was the one to come up with it, the wedding would still take place on the third. It made her sick how he was acting as alpha. Approaching the gate, the keeper was about to open it when a phone ring occurred. After the second ring he picked it up and was nodding and listening followed by a 'yes sir'. Looking over at Kagome he shook his head.

"Mr. Takahashi said to keep you here; he's on his way to give you a ride home."

Kagome's anger bomb was ticking until explosion as she could hear his car speeding up the drive and stopping right by her. Inside the driver's side he sat with that pleasant smug on his face. Kagome could feel his chuckle inside his head making her want to slap him. Muttering insults that she knew he could hear as she walked around to the other side. Buckling in she crossed her arms as the gates opened and he drove off.

"So did you have fun planning?" He joked chuckling as Kagome held out her tongue. "I hope you liked the date I picked out."

"Oh you were clever." She replied coldly. "To pick out a date hardly after I graduated."

"I thought you'd be happy with that."

"Sure you did." She said sarcastically as they both exchanged angry glances. Although Inuyasha's wasn't that angry.

They sat in silence through the drive. It wasn't long until he pulled up to the shrine and Kagome immediately got out. She muttered a small 'thanks' as she started walking up the shrine steps. Exhausted from her long day she entered the house.

"Kagome? Is that you?" She heard her grandfather call from the living room.

"Yeah Gramps," She responded treading upstairs.

"There's some take out on the stove."

Ignoring him, she walked up to her room not at all hungry.

Flicking on the lights, she sighed taking a seat on her bed. Before just giving up and going to bed.

The next morning as soon as Kagome was off to school she knew she had news for the others and a warning for Saiya. Walking into the homeroom they all had together she was not surprised to see Sango and Shia had already beaten her there.

"Morning," Kagome said gloomily as she approached them. The two looked a little concerned but put on a smile when Kagome walked up.

"Oh, good morning Kagome." Sango greeted with a smile as Kagome huffed.

"Yeah right, figuring out I'm tying the knot a few days after graduation last night and waking up today _definitely_ felt like a good morning."

"WHAT!" Sango and Shia screamed before getting close up to Kagome's face.

"When did this happen?" Shia demanded pressing Kagome up against the wall.

"Apparently in-between the time I got engaged and yesterday." Kagome began pushing Shia off her as she crossed her arms. "So as soon as I'm out of high school my life is going to be a married pack leader life."

"Aren't you even gonna try and change the date?" Sango asked sadly.

"You know as well as I do he'll think I can come up with some loophole, besides him being alpha it goes his way." The two nodded solemnly as Kagome looked around.

"Where's Saiya?" She asked noticing his missing presence.

"He was called off today." Shia said leaning against the window sill.

"'Called off?' What do you mean?"

"He was called off for a meeting with Inuyasha today." Kagome froze up. _Not good._ She thought, feeling hesitant for the rest of the day.

As soon as Kagome got home she immediately ran to the wall phone and punched in Saiya's cell number. She had to check that she was alright. After five rings, she heard his usual message recording.

"_Hey you reached Saiya, leave me a message."_ Slamming the phone in the wall she hit her head against the wall not knowing what to do.

"Kagome!" Her mother called as she entered the room. "Glad you're home; I think you and I should have a talk."

Kagome followed her mother out onto the grounds to have a few moments of peace as they stood under the old cherry blossom tree, full of pink blooming blossoms.

"What's wrong Mama?" Kagome asked looking over at her mother.

"Did you know this was where your father proposed to me?"

"Yeah, you told me after I turned sixteen. When we were having a party with the pack, and that was when Inuyasha proclaimed I was his future mate." Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory. Inuyasha standing up to wish her a 'happy birthday' and announced that she would be his future mate. Although him deciding they would be mates happened long before then.

Ai giggled. "Yes that was when a felt a little worried. You already having suitors, it reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

"Well, it reminded me of me. When I told you your father proposed to me under this tree, I was seventeen."

"What?" Kagome shouted startling a few birds.

"In my time I was able to drop out. And I did."

"Did you ever regret doing that?"

Ai sighed and took a seat on a bench as Kagome followed in suit.

"Sometimes I don't know. If I didn't I wouldn't probably be living here I might not have you or Souta. In all I wouldn't have had the life I had today." She sighed and looked over to her daughter. "I noticed you've been nervous and I know why. I know that you submitted under some circumstances that you would have never agreed to. I know how you never wanted to take in it and consent. But you should also know that it doesn't mean your life is being taken over."

Kagome sighed. "Mama it's not like that. It's the fact I haven't even lived out on my own. I'll admit I'm not like any of the other pack girls who dream to marry Inuyasha and have some high power in the pack. I haven't pursued any of my dreams yet."

Ai looked at her daughter with pity. It wasn't what she wanted to marry out of high school She could tell Kagome was afraid it would ruin her life. Getting up she gave her daughter a deep hug.

"It'll be fine," She comforted.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled out from the doorway. "Phone!"

Immediately dashing from her mother's arms she ran into the house for the awaiting phone hoping it was Saiya returning her call. Snatching the phone from Souta she held the device up to her ear.

"Hello? Saiya?" She answered hopefully. On the other end was a chuckle.

"I thought there was nothing between you two?" Kagome groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Is it wrong to be worried about my friend when he was kidnapped by you?" She asked sarcastically. He chuckled again.

"I take that as a compliment."

"What do you want?"

"I was just calling to see how you were doing?"

"Oh dancing on rainbows…really! What did you do to Saiya?"

"You ARE my responsibility." Kagome felt her heart flutter and was happy this was a phone conversation and he couldn't smell her small arousal. "And you don't need to worry about your friend. I took care of him."

"Inuyasha," She growled.

"Wish I could chat, but I have a meeting." With that he hung up leaving Kagome growling as she slammed the phone into the wall in frustration.

Saiya returned to school two days later. When Kagome walked into homeroom she noticed he stood up with a greater amount of pride and confidence. Walking over she narrowed her eyes at him before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey!-"

"Where have you been? You had me worried!" Saiya looked down confused before smiling and giving her a small nudge.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied."

"And what was so important that you were away from school for three days?"

Saiya stood up straighter, his chest puffed out with pride. "I was given a higher rank." Kagome looked dumbfounded and confused as Saiya chuckled. "I was bumped up to a level four." He clarified. Kagome knew in the pack they were listed in an order of ranks from one to five. One was of course the alpha male, Inuyasha. Two would be alpha female, which would be Kagome's rank. Third, the alpha's family. Fourth and fifth were the most common. Fourth contained troopers or fighters for the alpha's orders. Fifth was just remainder of the pack that followed after the upper classes.

Saiya always wanted to become a trooper level to protect the alpha family as well as the pack. There was only one way to pass up a level outside of Kagome's case. And that was by alpha's wishes. There were no types of tests to show skills of performance. If the alpha thought you worthy or wanted you up a level was the only way. But also Kagome was sure he would come in with cuts and bruises from being beaten by Inuyasha, not to be put up a level. Kagome knew Inuyasha was either being generous or hiding something. But right now, she couldn't decide which he was doing.

**Ok I know that's a short chapter but I have other stuff to do. Also summer is nearing and last summer not only did I sign onto fan fiction but I did most of my stories. So not only will I continue these but I'm posting these ideas in all of my running stories cause I wanna know what other stories you guys want the most. So now here are a few of my story ideas for you to choose from**

**Titanic- I love this movie to death and I have two versions like the movie to write.**

**Disney plots-just what I call movies that follow Disney movies (Tarzan, mulan, Cinderella etc)**

**The shikon of oz-based off wizard of oz**

**A chosen mate- Kagome was sold off to become Inuyasha's mate**

**So you guys chose and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just felt like updating the night I got out for holiday. I was just feeling a little down and thought about updating this story so enjoy.**

**And also to _snitchykun: _I know where I'm taking this story and my point is for Kagome to sound a little harsh, it makes the turn out a little sweeter and spicier ;)**

Kagome walked into the house sipping her McDonald's soda and chewing on the straw. She was still trying to figure out the issue of Inuyasha getting angry with Saiya, yet putting him up a level in class. Walking into the living room, she plopped in a chair and glanced at the T.V that her brother was playing a video game on.

Leaning back she sighed thinking a nice bubble bath would be nice, when Souta glanced over after reaching the next level.

"Oh Kagome, when did you get home?" He realized receiving an annoyed look from his sister.

"You're too obsessed with your video games." She muttered getting up to go upstairs.

"There's a something for you in the kitchen." Souta called after her. Immediately hearing this, Kagome ran into the kitchen and glanced on the table. Sitting up on a stand was…a cell phone. From what Kagome could tell it was a type of iphone, and probably very expensive considering it had her name engraved in the back.

Kagome never had a cell phone, her mother always knew where she was and her friends usually just called her house when they were on the way over or were too busy to talk to her. Now here one was. Picking it up she gently slid the screen to unlock the settings. Instead of seeing the home screen however, it was already opened to the memos.

Dear Kagome,

Hope you enjoyed my gift as I expect you to take good care of it considering how expensive it did cost. In fact a way for you to repay for my kindness is to meet me at _B__iano's_ at six. If you don't come I will come and get you and it won't be pretty.

There was no left identification of who left it but Kagome didn't have to guess that it was Inuyasha considering how it also said.

Really can't wait for the wedding.

Groaning she glanced at the kitchen clock and noticed it was nearly quarter 'til. Jogging upstairs she pulled off her uniform and into a lilac mini dress with a yellow shrug. _Biano's _was a pretty dressy place which didn't surprise Kagome that she was being taken there by Inuyasha. _Did he really think going out to dinner to fancy restaurants would really win her over?_

_Biano's_ was all the way on the other side of town and now, she was going to have to hunt down a cab and take a twenty minute ride to get there. Slipping into some gladiator sandals, she jogged downstairs and told Souta where she was going and left her new cell number on the fridge. She was pretty lucky that once she got downstairs an empty cab just passed by her house and she waved over.

"Biano's," She said leaning back. Although she caught the glance the driver gave her asking to a fancy restaurant as such.

The whole ride Kagome spent playing around on the iphone. Setting the wallpaper to a silver wolf picture, and adding the ringtone to be _Do as Infinity_. Once the cab pulled up to the curb, Kagome gave him the ten bucks she owed him and stepped out. Glancing at the time on her phone she noticed it was just about six and just leaned against the wall waiting.

It was past six when Kagome looked at her phone again. If Inuyasha wanted to impress her, showing up late really wasn't doing it. That was when a sleek black car pulled up and honked for the valet, who came running out. A head of silver hair stepped out and was much taller than Inuyasha's structure. Once they walked around to the other side which Kagome was on, golden eyes looked up at her shocked figure.

"Kagome, long time no see." The man said in a cool calm voice that Kagome recognized.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha plopped on his leather sofa in his apartment grumbling as he flipped on the T.V. When he received the surprise visit his brother gave him, made him in a cranky mood. Sesshomaru wanted to have a private meeting with his future half sister-in-law, and Inuyasha couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to come. She was-after all- basically his mate.<p>

Beside the point, he didn't trust Sesshomaru that well, he'd probably spill everything that Inuyasha has planned and how he honestly feels. _Stupid half brother, _he thought taking a sip from his water bottle. However he did at least have an upside to what Sesshomaru did, it was after all part of the deal he made to let Sesshomaru have dinner alone with his mate. Smirking to himself he leaned back, thinking of his brilliant idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN sorry that I included that I just wanted a dramatic effect after Sesshomaru came in)**

"You're looking well." Sesshomaru complimented, pushing a strand of his long hair behind his slightly pointed ears. Kagome was shocked considering how she hadn't seen Sesshomaru since she was hardly in junior high.

"Well you haven't changed since I last saw you." Kagome sighed nervously when Sesshomaru just gave her his usual cold glance.

"Of course I haven't. Now if you don't mind, I think we should move this inside." He suggested giving a glance back at her. "I have reservations."

Kagome slowly followed after him into the restaurant and stayed closely behind him not being comfortable to be in such a high class atmosphere.

Sesshomaru walked up to the front desk where a woman in a white blouse looked up and blushed. Kagome wouldn't blame her, Takahashi men are handsome.

"Reservation for Takahashi, table for two and I want a wine list." Sesshomaru ordered. The woman nodded and scanned down one the chart of their reservations.

"Of course, table two if you would follow me please." She said with a smile as she grabbed a wine list before she walked away with Sesshomaru and Kagome following closely behind. They were lead up to one of the top floors where the tables were each given plenty of surrounding space. All in all, Kagome guessed there were up to seven tables in the whole large room, with surrounded windows as the walls. From here she could see the whole city and couldn't help but awe.

Sesshomaru stopped and pulled out the chair, indicating that was where Kagome was to sit and he was trying to be a gentleman. Sitting down Kagome thanked him as he pushed her in. Sitting across from her the woman gave him the list and stood in between them.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." She nodded and walked off back to her station. Kagome just looked out the window they were by, not knowing what to say to Sesshomaru, her future brother-in-law.

"I heard you are in your last year of high school am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome glanced over at him, to see his eyes haven't left the list.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Hmmmmmm," He murmured pushing the list off to the side. "Leave it to my brother to have no brain to think this through."

"What?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Since I passed the chance of alpha to him, he might make some...decent decisions, but now all are the best."

"What does that have to do with me just getting out of high school?"

"Well, don't take any offense in this, but you have no experience." Sesshomaru explained taking a small sip of the water already that awaited them at the table. "You have no ideal clue of how the world is. Of both with demons and humans."

"Well that wouldn't be my fault to be chosen as the alpha female, if you did just take your father's place." Kagome argued.

"You of all people should know how it's like to not like the destiny forced upon you. I just was able to escape it and chose another path for myself."

"You didn't have a crazy horny stubborn half demon chasing after you." Sesshomaru smirked in agreement.

"I might not have, but I had my father after me to take his place."

"Is it really that surprising? Everyone knew you would probably be a great leader for the 'family'." Kagome added quickly as a waiter headed to their table. It was a tall boy, one probably working his way through college. Chestnut hair framed his face, with some sticking out in spikes.

"Hello, I'm Komaru and I'll be your waiter." He introduced offering menus. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"A glass of red wine would do." Sesshomaru sighed handing him the wine list. Komaru nodded and looked at Kagome and blushed.

"And you miss?"

"I'll just stick with water." She smiled, causing him to blush even more.

"She's already engaged boy, you'd do best to just do your job and get drinks." Sesshomaru barked harshly at the now humiliated boy.

"Oh congratulations to you both." He nodded with an awkward smile.

"Not to me, idiot. Just go and get our drinks." Sesshomaru reminded shooing the waiter away and turned to Kagome.

"It is my duty to protect you as my future sister." He told her as he opened up the menu and scanned over the options. "But I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps."

Kagome looked up from her own menu at his statement.

"Everyone knows how Inutashio Takahashi was one of the greatest demons and leaders. Inuyasha might want to be known as his son and follow in his footsteps in hopes to override Father; however I seek my own title to go down in history as a great demon, apart from my father. He will just be known as the one's blood that flows through my veins."

"But your still being a hypocrite of how you think I shouldn't be ready to become the alpha female."

"Please, it's not that. In fact the 'alpha female' is to make you feel more important. In other words it should just be called the 'pack mother' which is was back in the time demons were well known." Sesshomaru explained. "I'm just saying you have no experience to understand what it might be like to go out on your own and such. But you shouldn't worry about that too much."

"Why not?" Kagome asked when Komaru returned with their drinks and asked for their orders. Sesshomaru declined he wasn't that hungry but insisted to pay a meal for his _sister_. Leaving Kagome just to order a fish plate. Once he left, Sesshomaru turned back to their earlier conversation.

"For one, everyone in our pack thinks you have sensible advice and reasoning. And two, Izayoi did say she was going to teach you everything she knows." He added taking a sip of wine.

"Well that's comforting," Kagome muttered sipping on her water. "I'd like to thank you for your _gift_."

Sesshomaru seemed to shrug. "It wasn't that difficult to do, considering of where I'm at now at my work."

"What _is_ your work?" Kagome asked, forgetting that she never heard of what Sesshomaru did go off to do.

"That is none of your business. But think of it as a 'welcome to the family' gift." Kagome rolled her eyes not exactly liking the phrase and hearing it before she was even out of high school. Kagome's order arrived and after eating, Sesshomaru suggested it time for them to leave if she was to have school tomorrow.

After walking downstairs, the valet already had Sesshomaru's car around and with leaving a tip Sesshomaru climbed in the driver's side, with Kagome on the passenger.

"You know…you should really try and give my brother a chance." Sesshomaru spoke up. Kagome whipped her head over to him with a pissed look.

"Did he put you up to this and try and change my mind?"

"This Sesshomaru isn't put up to _anything_." He growled but kept his cool exterior. "But deep down he does have a caring heart. Even if he does act like an idiot."

Kagome felt her anger melt away remembering what he did do with Saiya and calmly leaned back and looked out at the twilight sky.

"I notice that…at times…" She mumbled before she realized how quickly they arrived at the shrine steps.

"Then perhaps you should take time to know him."

"Who are you to give relationship advice?" Kagome scolded. "Last time I heard from Rin she hardly heard from you."

"I'm not the one who is being forced into a marriage and mating ceremony to spend eternity with a fool, now am I?" He shot back with a glance from the corner of his eye. He had her there and she just smiled politely at him.

"Thank you for treating me to dinner." She said before getting out and jogging up the steps.

Sesshomaru pressed on the gas and sped down the street. _You have no idea what lengths Inuyasha will go to Kagome. No idea._

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it cause I'm ready to go hit the pool. I might update in a few days or maybe next week, I don't know. But please review! And also chose which of these I should do next case I'm starting one very soon.**

**Titanic- I love this movie to death and I have two versions like the movie to write.**

**Disney plots-just what I call movies that follow Disney movies (Tarzan, Mulan, Cinderella etc btw I have a sequel idea to **_**Beauty and the Half demon. Wait! Mating season? **_**With the ballet of like Sleeping Beauty)**

**The Shikon of Feudal-based off wizard of oz (title pending**

**A Chosen Mate- Kagome was sold off to become Inuyasha's mate**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Wow so your future brother-in-law got you a cell phone!' _Sango's voice exclaimed coming from the speaker of the nice iphone Kagome had pressed to her ear. Kagome rolled on her back in her bed. Her hair freshly washed after her evening shower.

"Yeah, I know. I find it a little weird but at the same time I guess it's understandable why he would get me one."

'_Yeah, 'cause you are going to be the mother of his nephew.'_

"Sango! When I see you tomorrow I'm going to hurt you!" Kagome screamed loudly, although she could still hear Sango's laughing on the other side.

'_You know I'm kidding Kagome,'_

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to punch you." Kagome grumbled diverting her eyes over to a box of chocolates on her desk.

'_But seriously, what are you going to do when he starts wanting that? You know demons will try to get their mates pregnant ASAP.'_

"Sango I really don't want to talk about this."

'_Well, it's a thought of you to think about. Because more than likely, he'll be asking you about pup names during your reception.'_

"You do know you're the worst best friend ever right now right?"

'_Whoops, I better go now before you really __**do**__ hurt me. Sorry if I was being pushy, see you at school!' _The line went dead and Kagome clicked the 'end' button before returning to the menu and setting it on her night stand. She would always fear that now. Would Inuyasha really do that? Would he really get her pregnant against her own will? She had no idea. She looked back at the phone on her dresser.

_I wonder if Inuyasha has this number. It feels a little weird, yet relaxing from not having him practically call me everyday like he's been doing for the past year now._ She thought then glanced back over at the expensive and tempting chocolates. _Does sending those count as contacting? _

After getting home from dinner with Sesshomaru she learned Inuyasha dropped those off while she was out. Seeing how her mother was present in the kitchen at the time, she couldn't throw them out so she just brought them upstairs and just got in her shower, ignoring them.

Kagome huffed, she felt like she was in a center maze called 'Inuyasha'. She didn't know what to exactly make of him yet. Groaning Kagome slammed a pillow on her forehead. Why was she always thinking about Inuyasha? Lifting it from her eyes she hugged it to herself. _I mean I'm just confused and curious at what he's up to, it's not like I love him._ Shaking her head clear of her thoughts and shut off her lamp. Maybe sleep will help clear her mind, after all Inuyasha wasn't in her dreams…or was he?

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Sango yelped and rubbed her shoulder the place Kagome punched her. "I thought you would be kidding about that."<p>

"Not when you break the girlfriend code." Kagome said shaking her hand from the force that reverted up her arm from punching Sango's shoulder.

"Oh what did Sango do now?" Saiya teased receiving a small punch from Sango.

"I only teased Kagome on having Inu- pups."

"Then I can understand why she hurt you, you deserved it." Saiya scolded.

"Hey where's Shia?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She got the flu," Saiya shrugged taking his seat.

"That's really too bad." Kagome frowned.

"So how's the fiancé?" Saiya teased to receive a small punch from Kagome. She was pretty surprised that he didn't playful shove her or punch her back like he usually did but just forgot about it.

"He's not my fiancé," She growled.

"Oh are the rumors not true then?" A boy asked. The three just looked at him oddly and a light blush spread across his face. "I mean…I had a few friends, who kinda like….Sango and Shia. We wanted to ask you guys out when the rumor came that you were engaged. But if that's not true…would you maybe want to go out?"

Kagome was about to turn him down politely. As much as she wanted to date someone in high school, she didn't want him to get into the hospital.

"No," A voice beat her to it. Kagome spun around to seem Saiya with a serious glare on his look, looking almost threatening. She never knew he was so protective of his sister. "Neither Shia nor Kagome would be going out. Sango is actually free to go, but I thought she liked Miroku." He sounded his normal usual self when saying Sango could go, who just made an annoyed look.

"I am but it's so nice to have your permission that I, your friend can go out." She chuckled.

"Saiya, you can't tell me who I can and can't go out with." Kagome said slightly disgusted.

"You can't go out with him though!" Saiya hissed to her.

"Who I can or can't go out with isn't up to _you_. It's not as if I get to go out on a date at all." She gritted and turned to the boy with a smile. "How about we go to the arcade after school?"

"Sure!" He said excitedly facing the front as class began.

* * *

><p>"I never caught your name ummm-" Kagome began as they were walking to the arcade from school.<p>

"Hitori." He smirked. Kagome had to admit he was pretty hot. Now he wasn't as handsome as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were, but by average human standards he was pretty nice looking. Well built and muscular indicating he did some training and ruffled black hair that looked like bed hair that fell slightly over his eyes.

"So you have any plans after school ends?" Kagome asked directing her gaze elsewhere.

"Well I'm going to study in Germany and I plan to play on the soccer team there."

"Oh so you're the Micho Hitori I hear about on the announcements?" Hitori looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, but school makes a bigger deal about it." Kagome giggled. "Yeah I might be class president but I'm not that impressed with sports. I guess I'm an airhead when it comes to that." She playfully hit her skull and giggled.

"Oh please, everyone loves you as class president." Hitori laughed when the automatic doors to the arcade opened up. "But I never expected you to be into video games."

"Oh I love them!" Kagome smiled when she walked over to her usual driver game. "Wanna race?"

"Sure, I love this game. But I can't beat _Mikochick_." Kagome laughed full heartedly.

"Well now is your chance with a one on one challenge." Hitori smirked.

"Alright bring it."

The two got in their seats and inserted the amount of yen to play. The countdown began and both teens slammed on the gas pedals. Both were in a tight position of the tight race. If Kagome passed Hitori, in a few minutes Hitori would over pass Kagome. The race continued like so until the final segment. They were turning into neck and neck.

"Hey Hitori, you're good." Kagome complimented.

"Thanks, I guess you don't do well in a match and only in your high scores."

"Oh I'll win."

"Really looks like it'll only be a t-"Kagome leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Hitori was totally stunned and Kagome seized the opportunity, gained the lead and past the finish line first.

"Told you I'd win." Kagome smirked smugly.

"Wah-you cheated!"

"No I didn't, I just gave a greeting to a friend in some countries."

"Now, I want to try the claw machine." Kagome excused jumping up and walking over to the claw machine and spotted the prize she had been wanting for so long. It was a white wolf that was in the position to be howling at the moon.

Pulling out a yen coin, she inserted in and got control of the claw. Hitori walked over and watched the process of what Kagome was doing. Carefully moving it over the toy she wanted she pressed the button to let it drop, but it barely got a hold of the fur and failed.

"Looks like you suck at claw." Kagome pouting looked at him.

"Like you are any better."

"Sure, in fact I'll guide you through it." He offered inserting another coin and standing behind Kagome, he placed his hand over hers. "The key is to get it over a body part, like the head. Make sure the mouth of the claw is over it so all three part will get a hold on the neck." He said and guided Kagome and the control over to the wolf she wanted and pressed the button for it to grab a dum dum sucker plushy.

"So much for being good at it." Kagome laughed when she noticed Hiroto looking at her so intently.

"Well, sorry" He whispered leaning closer. Kagome felt frozen. She didn't mean for this to happen. When Hiroto was pulled off her. Kagome gasped when she met a pair of golden eyes that were glaring from Hiroto to Kagome.

"I think it's time to end your 'date'" He growled. Reaching into the slot and pulling out the dum dum plushy and shoving it into Hiroto's chest, although it looked like it was a lot harder considering the face of pain Hiroto made. "Now go!" Inuyasha growled. He was pissed. When he received the call from Saiya he planned to play it cool and act like he came to pick Kagome up. But when he saw that ass hole leaning in to kiss _his_ girl, he blew it yet kept some control to not expose his demon self that much.

Hiroto made no argument and actually smiled awkwardly at Kagome. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and left the arcade. Kagome waved goodbye and once he was gone glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell? I had everything under control!" She hissed. Inuyasha didn't meet her gaze but focused on the claw machine. Even from outside he could tell the one Kagome was trying to get. Pulling out a yen he had in his pocket he grabbed the handle as the game came to life.

"So…you only did this just because you never got a date?" He asked leading the claw over top the stuffed animal. Kagome was shocked that he would ask something like.

"Aren't you angry?" She asked suspiciously. Inuyasha just shot her a glance not paying attention to the game at the moment.

"I am…but you didn't answer the question." There was a silence between them for a moment except the arcade music playing softly from the speakers in the ceiling.

"Sort of…you wouldn't get it." Kagome muttered when the claw dropped and pulled back up along with the wolf.

"I want to know you Kagome." He said as the toy dropped in the chute and down in the slot. Inuyasha reached in and pulled it out and looked at it. "Well…I don't have flowers. But I brought you a wolf for our date." Kagome smiled lightly but looked quite stunned.

"Date? Wait, we had no real date!"

"We do now." Inuyasha smirked. "It is Friday." Kagome gritted her teeth when an idea popped in her head.

"Let's play for it." She grinned. Looking over to the racing game.

"Alright, if you insist on doing it the hard way." Inuyasha sighed walking over to the machine and sitting in one of the seats placing the toy in his lap. Kagome sat beside him and put in the money and waited for the countdown when the race began. Kagome slammed on the gas speeding off in the game and glancing at the track she noticed Inuyasha hadn't moved.

"Come on and start!" She shouted at him. He glanced at her with a raised brow.

"Well I was trying to let my future mate have her way for the moment but fine." He said when his car shot off. In minutes he was already in third. Kagome was totally shocked when he easily over passed her and he looked like he was _Driving Miss Daisy._ He easily passed the finish line with record time and a soaring score. Leaving Kagome's screen to say _Game over_. She slumped back when-even worse- he was taking her no. 1 title. With his pen name he typed in _Mikochick's mate._ Kagome scowled when Inuyasha looked over.

"So shall we go?" He asked handing her the wolf. Kagome sighed and snatched it from his hand and was about to get out of her seat when in a flash, Inuyasha was around to her side and held out his hand to help her out. Kagome slightly blushed but accepted.

Walking out, she noticed Inuyasha's car wasn't outside.

"Did you walk here?" She asked alarmed.

"It's not that hard Kagome. This place is right down the street from my apartment." Kagome nodded. "Any requests you want on our _second_ date?"

"I don't count the club a date. You didn't ask me, you offered to _escort_ me." Kagome grumbled and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Alright if you insist, this would just make out date even more special."

"Special?" Kagome repeated looking over to him.

"Why did are you so iffy about your dates?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course you would go back to that." Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Will you just answer the question? From what I understand the first date is for people to understand each other."

"I don't think it's exactly about dating…just the fact I never did date."

"Do you really need to? Your fate is already set with me." Kagome glared at him disgustingly.

"See! That's exactly what the problem is! You're so arrogant that you don't understand!"

"I don't understand what?" Inuyasha shouted standing in the middle of the walk confused when Kagome walked on, yet he easily caught up to her.

"You don't get people's feelings. You only look at what numero uno wants."

"That's not true!"

"Alright, did you even _ask_ me to be your mate? Did you even _ask_ me to marry you? You haven't asked me out onto a date until now."

"So that's your problem?" Inuyasha asked sincerely.

"I'm not saying that I would say 'yes' to those willingly, but it would still be nice to have a few options!" Kagome yelled and sighed. "Like I said you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand," Inuyasha insisted grabbing her shoulders to look at her. Kagome looked into his eyes and could see the serious emotion meaning that he was really wanting to listen.

"In all my life I have only been out with three guys." Kagome said. "Hojo was in middle school. Hiroto, you just met, and now I guess you. It's really uncomfortable…knowing your gonna spend eternity with someone you hardly know. And hasn't been on a very good key with you. You don't understand…considering I'm your mate. You have an instinct to want to love me, I don't. So to me it's like you're no different than Hiroto trying to kiss me."

"If that's so… then I think we need to have a real date." Inuyasha suggested. "One in which we spend the whole day, just getting to know each other. And I'll make you a promise I won't pull anything you normally wouldn't pull on a first date." Kagome eyed him carefully as if waiting for him to pull a fast one on her.

"You swear?"

"I swear…tomorrow I'll pick you up at noon and we will have the best date you've ever had. But you have to promise me something to."

"What's that?" Kagome's expression darkened and Inuyasha just smiled at her.

"Tomorrow, you let go of any grudges or what you think of me. You just pretend we never met, and we'll forget I ever claimed you and act like a real couple going out on a first date."

"So this one _doesn't_ count as the first?" Kagome asked grinning a bit. Inuyasha felt his heart thump knowing he made her smile but shook his head.

"No…I was just picking you up."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slumped on his couch and let out a sigh. After just taking Kagome home he had no idea how he was going to do this. He made a promise that he wasn't so sure he was going to keep. But if it was for his mate, he was damn well sure going to try. Whipping out his phone he dialed Miroku's number and pressed it up to his ear waiting for the ring.<p>

'_Hello?' _Miroku's voice asked.

"Yo, it's Inuyasha."

'_What's up Inu-man?'_

"Long story short I'm going out with Kagome tomorrow, thing is we made the deal as if we never knew each other." Miroku chuckled on the other side and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'_I'm sure it won't be that hard for __**her**__ not to act like she doesn't know you.'_

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't know how I'd do it. I have those instincts to…"

'_Make out with her?'_

"Yeah,"

'_Look, Yash, I've got to be going. But all my advice is just turn off those mating instincts. Just be Inuyasha the hanyou. Not 'Inuyasha the alpha hanyou who demands for his mate' and you really have no idea how it feels to talk about my cousin like this'_

"Thanks you were a real help," Inuyasha grumbled clicking off his phone and looking up at the ceiling. _Turning off the mating instincts...hmmmmmmm._

* * *

><p>Kagome was pulling on a pair of jean capris when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at her alarm clock, it saying that it was quarter 'til noon, Inuyasha called about an hour ago saying that he would be there to pick her up and he was right on the dot.<p>

Groaning, Kagome remembered her promise. _Pretend that we just met,_ She thought to herself looking in the mirror at herself. She was wearing just a plain purple halter top with her jeans. With a small pearled necklace that led down her neck and rested against her breast.

"Kagome! Your _date's _here." Her mother practically squealed up the steps. Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm but grabbing her over the shoulder bag, did she go downstairs.

Inuyasha looked normal today. Sure he wore khakis and a dress shirt that was un-buttoned at the top. But other than that he looked like a normal man. Kagome gulped. _Well I'm supposed to act like we're strangers, so…my date's pretty hot and has really cute puppy ears._

Inuyasha nodded a greeting. "Hello," He said extending his hand to take hers and brought it to his lips. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Kagome Higurahi," Kagome replied feeling a little breath taken.

"Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked offering for her to walk first, which she did and at the door she slipped on some flip flops before walking out, Inuyasha closing the door behind them.

"So, where would you like to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh so you aren't one of those guys who has the whole date planned?" Kagome asked him quite shocked.

"No…should I have?" Inuyasha felt nervous. He wanted to do this. He wanted to know her, Sesshomaru told him that basically if they did just get out and talk and spend time alone with each other, he might win over Kagome's heart.

"No," Kagome smiled. "I think we should just wing it." Acting like she didn't know Inuyasha felt very odd, but also a little fun. "There's a park just down the street, let's go there." She said jumping off the last step of the shrine.

"Lead the way," Inuyasha insisted even though he did know where the park was.

"What do you do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked randomly during their walk.

"I'm in business; just the head of big companies like Toyota and have a few share holds."

"So successful?"

"I guess you could say that. I have a nice place, nice car, and money in the banks, just lonely old me."

"Don't think that you're going to win me over just saying you have money."

"So you have no interest in money or objects?"

"No, I find it heartless to try and win someone over with buying them jewelry, or getting them nice gifts. Gifts should come from the heart, hence the phrase, _'it's the thought that counts'_."

"Why wouldn't the thought of receiving a nice diamond necklace or something count?"

"Because, it's like say you dated someone for a few months and figured out they liked art or maybe liked to read. If you've known them for a while yet get them a 'diamond necklace' they would feel unimportant and that you didn't care what they liked."

"So what do you like?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Not really anything in particular."

"Oh come one and tell me." Kagome smiled at him.

"You try and guess." She said when they arrived at the park. Nearly no one was there and it was a Saturday. "

"Scary how kids stay only inside to play their video games," Inuyasha grumbled and sighed. "Ok, roses?"

"Roses are overplayed; everyone says they are the flower of true love." Kagome said taking a seat on a swing. "Push me?" Inuyasha smiled and got behind her and pulled the swing back and began pushing her foreword.

"Alright no roses-"

"I didn't say I hated all roses, just red is boring to receive them all the time. I mean of the rose breeds I love pink or violet."

"Well then what's your favorite flower?"

"Just flowers, any are beautiful."

"Ok what other than flowers?"

"Well if it interests you I like wolves and dogs," She giggled.

"Yes, sorry I couldn't bring you a wolf in the arcade vending machine, they were out."

"Well you can make up for it with some lunch." Kagome said jumping off the swing and stumbling a bit. "You really could really push high." Inuyasha smirked as he walked around the swing set.

"Well I am hanyou,"

"That would explain your ears. So lunch?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I think it's your turn to pick, so you lead the way." Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned and offered his arm. Kagome felt very hesitant, but linked her arm in his and followed his lead.

Inuyasha led them to a small café not that far from the park. From the front it looked no bigger than just a booth at a fair.

"This is where we're eating?" Kagome asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, come one." He said leading Kagome inside as they waited for a waitress. "Table for two."

The girl nodded and led the way to a sun door to what would be the back alley. But Kagome's mind was greeted with the image of green. It was a courtyard with shrubs and flowers of forget-me-nots, daisies, chrysanthemums, and so much more. A type of dome held over it, that looked just much like a dome of green and yet the sunshine broke through to shine on the inhabitants below. She could hear the sound of a fountain and breathed in the scented air.

"This place is beautiful!" Kagome awed looking around in the gardens taking her seat.

"Yeah, my mom brought me here when I was little." Inuyasha smiled and flipped open the menu. "I always like coming here when I feel like taking someone to lunch."

"Oh so how many girls have you brought here for lunch?"

"A few, and then there's you, but this one _woman_ I always wanted to bring here, always refused or wasn't available."

"Oh, sorry, but maybe next time…she won't totally refuse." Inuyasha's heart did a summersault. She was actually possibly agreeing for another date. "Of course I wouldn't count on it; she might just downright not like you."

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha said looking back at the menu, feeling uncontrollably happy.

* * *

><p>"I had a good time," Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked her up to the door. "And usually I probably wouldn't say that. In fact I wouldn't say <em>good<em>, I probably mean, surprisingly more than I expected."

"Well I had one of the best times of my life." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks…I guess." Kagome blushed.

"So do I get a second date?" Kagome leaned up a few inches from his face and Inuyasha was trying to fight the urge from kissing her.

"It depends if you call me." She whispered kissing his cheek. "I have a secret I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I kissed Hiroto on the cheek yesterday, so now you're even." Kagome said and rushed inside to avoid the ticking bomb with Inuyasha. He didn't see her kiss him! Growling Inuyasha opened the door just to see Kagome taking off her shoes and grabbing her shoulders spun her around and kissed her harshly on the lips.

Kagome was furious knowing that he probably would come out by the end of this. But still couldn't help but kiss back, especially when he pushed her up against the wall.

"Damn it, your **mine**!" Inuyasha rasped out.

"Really?" Kagome huffed. "I just got back from this date with a guy who looked just like you…but I liked him a lot better." Inuyasha's rage was subsiding and his kiss became less fierce and becoming sweeter.

"Now I'm even from that bastard. I don't get the same treatment from Hiroto." Inuyasha rasped. "As for your date…I'm glad you had a good time with him. He's probably the guy you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

Inuyasha spun around and left Kagome who was rubbing her bruised lips. _So he wasn't a completer ass hole 24/7._

**Alright so please review for the next update! 'Cause last time hardly anyone reviewed so you what this one was 11 pages, you guys should be happy for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? You mean you guys went out on a date!" Sango practically shouted inside the entire class during the lunch break. Kagome sunk down into her seat turning red from all the attention she was receiving from her fellow classmates.

"Do you always have to scream stuff?" Kagome mumbled sipping the tea she packed into her lunch. Shia slammed her hands on the table and shot up from her seat knocking over her chair.

"Could it be? That now you are actually falling in love with your fiancé?" Shia yelled to start whispers occurring in the room.

"Kagome's engaged?"

"She hasn't even graduated from high school."

"I bet its some guy who wants to just sleep with her."

Kagome turned a darker shade of red, cursing her loud mouth friends. Her two friends were smirking smugly even with Kagome glaring up at them from where she laid her head on her desk.

"Alright, enough with the embarrassing you." Sango sighed putting on a more serious expression. "What really happened?"

"Look, it's not that important can't we drop it?" Kagome pleaded when her two best friends were the ones now glaring at her.

"No way! Best friends tell other best friends what happened on their date. It's the basic logic of being a best friend!" Shia huffed sipping her own drink.

"Fine, then maybe we'll just ask Inuyasha if we can go on your next date." Sango threatened with a dangerous glint in her eye, Kagome just groaned and banged her head against her desk.

"I don't know if there's even going to be a second day." She grumbled.

"Knowing Inuyasha the chances of you receiving a second day is very high." Shia said with a smile when she felt the dangerous angry aura from Kagome.

"Don't act so cherry when you're saying something like that." She growled making her friends hold each other in fear. Sighing Kagome sat up and glanced up at the sky outside the window behind her friends.

"If you _have_ to know, we just acted like we never met before, started on a new page." Kagome said softly when two squeals erupted from her friends.

"That's so adorable!" Shia sighed popping a chip in her mouth.

"So what happened next?" Sango asked resting her chin atop her hand; Kagome paused before taking another sip of her tea.

"Well we did whatever other people do on a normal date. Went out for lunch and then just walked around."

"So do you think you might actually be falling for him now?" Sango asked raising her eye brows.

"No way! It would take a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG, time before I could ever like 'love' him! That or a miracle! I only thought he was nicer compared to the usual jack ass self he usually is that is always so demanding."

"Well I guess there is no pressure on you exactly _needing_ to love him," Shia shrugged. "Except for the fact you're marring him once we graduate." She muttered the last part to herself although Kagome still heard her and got an angry expression on her face. Before she could yell out to Shia the bell for the end of lunch rang, and Kagome just knew to forget it and finish out her day.

Beginning to put the remains of lunch into her box and was fitting it back inside her bag, she saw a shadow over loom her.

"Hey Kagome," A familiar voice greeted and when Kagome glanced up she smiled warmly.

"Hey Hiroto, how's it going?" Hiroto was rubbing the back of his head and just looking down at floor and as Kagome could tell, a blush was forming up his face.

"Well…I was just wondering how you're doing after last night, you know leaving with that guy?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Kagome smiled reassuringly not wanting to share with the fact how Inuyasha was her fiancé.

"Alright class, take your seats," Sensei said walking into the room and setting his back down on his desk.

"Can you meet me after class on the roof?" Hiroto blurted out turning a tad redder. Kagome looking up confused only nodded.

"Sure, I do have a class meeting though."

"Alright," Hiroto sighed with relief. "I'll wait for you." As he moved over and slid into his own seat, Kagome reached down to grab her notebook and pencil when as she raised her head to look at the diagonal seat behind her, where Saiya sat, he was shaking his head with an angry expression. Kagome just glared at him and spun her head back to face the front of the class. She still wasn't talking to Saiya after him being a little over protective and telling Hiroto 'no' for her.

But besides that fact now, she had class to pay attention for, and she was going to hear what Hiroto had to tell her.

* * *

><p>The halls of the school were turning orange with the wall of windows pouring in orange sunlight. Kagome was slowly trudging her way down that hall with a small smile on her face. In her opinion she handled the class meeting well about how they should end their year with a class event. And of the options suggested, a trip to a hot spring was the decision. Kagome's smile widened, she couldn't wait to going to an actual spring and taking her first outside bath. However now wasn't the time to be thinking about that trip. She did have one last errand to do for the day as she opened the door to the stairwell. Walking up as she opened the door to the roof she had to cover her eyes from the flood of light from the perfect view of the sunset. The wind blew her hair to the side as she tucked a strand behind her ear and saw Hiroto over by the fence, looking down at the grounds below.<p>

"Hey," Kagome greeted as he turned around and smiled at her. "So what do you need to talk about? You're not wanting to challenge me in another race do you?" She giggled lightly. Hiroto blushed darker at the fact of how cute she was with whatever she did. Laughing, smiling, even being angry at her friends she was cute.

"No…it's not that." He muttered. Kagome's expression changed to being a tad more serious as she placed her hands in front of her. "I just…don't know how to say this sort of stuff."

"Stuff?" Kagome repeated tilting her head slightly confused.

"I…Kagome…I want to…" Hiroto cleared his throat and looked Kagome directly in the eye even as a blush spread across his face. "I want you to know I love you."

Everything between the two seemed still and Kagome was practically frozen. She received a bunch of love letters in her locker and lots of date invites, yet no guy had ever come out and declared love for her, except Inuyasha which was only a declaration of future intentions.

"Please…will you come to my game tomorrow?" Hiroto asked not looking up to Kagome.

"S…Sure," Kagome choked out and swallowed. Hiroto looked up and smiled warmly as if he felt more hope.

"Alright! See you tomorrow Kagome!" He said and as he passed he stopped a second and pecked a kiss on Kagome's cheek as he dashed down the steps with the door slamming behind him. Kagome's legs gave out as she fell to the ground and felt a few stray tears fall down her cheek.

It wasn't about the fact that she loved Hiroto back and wanted to be his girlfriend, but only the fact of how a guy who was truly so nice and caring and brave enough to confess his love in person had a hope that she could be with him. And now she felt awful for how she gave him that hope. How it was so unfair to her, how she can't take the chance to go on a few dates with Hiroto and live different experiences and instead was going to be caged away by her capture Inuyasha.

All her friends were going to get the chance to travel and see the world and date whoever they wanted. They didn't have to follow these rules. She even wished she could be like Sesshomaru and just break away and be independent. No matter how many tears she whipped away more seemed to come out. She felt like she was suffocating as she felt a few sobs escape her throat at the panic of these thoughts returning into her head.

It was her father's fault! If her father was just a normal man, then she wouldn't be stuck in a pack. Her mother wouldn't have married into this pack, than Kagome wouldn't have been born into this fate.

Getting up, Kagome brushed off the dirt on her knees and tried wiping her eyes dry again and started making her way out of the building.

It wasn't fair! No one in this world understood her; no one was forced into a marriage like this no matter how much they tried to sympathize and her mother tried to tell her the married life out of high school wasn't that bad. But that was her mother's choice! Her mom lover her dad, Kagome didn't love Inuyasha. She didn't want this, and Inuyasha was just being a complete inconsiderate arrogant jack ass about it. He didn't care, she was all he wanted. Her body was all he wanted. Deep down in her heart her heart argued with her. Inuyasha wasn't totally heartless. It was just the fact how she was angry and how she felt that Inuyasha was so inconsiderate and if he did love her he would let her go off to college and maybe out of the country. But all it seemed was that he didn't care. He lusts her, not loved her. And of course she couldn't tell this to him, it would be way out of place for her. She was in a trapped life she couldn't even say whatever was in her heart about her fiancé.

Walking outside she noticed a figure leaning against the wall surrounding the school. Kagome immediately recognized the person considering how atop his head there was a small triangle that twitched and angry golden eyes turned towards her. Kagome slowly walked her way towards him, knowing she had to think about her pitiful life later and try to not anger the half demon who was the alpha of the pack and a jealous hard headed one at that. If Hiroto kissed her on the cheek, Inuyasha would have the claim to go and probably put him the hospital. Killing him would be to extreme for a human who understood nothing of the demon world.

"You came to pick me up again?" She asked lightly as if trying to lighten the mood by making it seem like she was teasing with him.

"Yes," He huffed and growled. Kagome could tell he was trying to restrain himself, and he seemed pretty ticked before she even got down here. It wasn't like she went on another date today she only had her class meeting so he couldn't accuse _her_ over receiving a confession. "So you saw Hiroto again?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"I have my ways, but mostly the fact how I got here when your class meeting was supposed to have ended and heard the conversation between you and Hiroto all the way down here." His eyes flamed with anger. "I heard everything, and can smell that wimpy boy's scent on you. He touched you didn't he. Did he kiss you? Get over here, I want a better-" Inuyasha paused when he grabbed her arm as a new scent traveled up his nose. One that burned and practically strangled his heart. The tears of his mate.

"What happened? Why are you upset?" He asked pausing the subject to make sure she was okay. Kagome felt her heart pick up pace as she just looked down at her feet.

"It's nothing just added stress." She muttered. And was expecting the subject to be just let alone, and not being pulled into a strong and warm embrace that held her and felt like a comfort she needed. She didn't care even if it was a hug from Inuyasha. It was just the support she needed, a comfort she needed as she buried her face into his shirt. A few more tears soaking into them.

"I'm here," Inuyasha whispered holding her tighter. "I want to be here to help. You come to me with any problems. If you ever need to talk. Don't hold it in. I hate seeing you cry, I hate seeing you hurt." He stroked his hand through her hair and Kagome just couldn't help but see the irony. She couldn't talk to him about how she didn't want to get married to him, he would only yell and protest.

"I can't…you just don't understand these problems." She whimpered and Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest. He could tell how she was troubled and trying to keep it to herself.

"I'll still be here." He sighed.

"I'm fine," Kagome said pushing against his chest and taking a few steps away. "I just want to go home."

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said realizing he still had a bone to pick with her and grabbed her wrist. "We still have the fact to clear up that 'Hiroto' mess."

"What do you want me to do? I can't stop him from confessing his love to me! That's his choice!" Kagome snapped.

"No, but you could of said that you're already engaged!" Inuyasha shot back.

"What am I supposed to say? He doesn't understand mating so he doesn't know the mark on my neck is the similar to an engagement ring! He still thinks I'm single!" _Even though my class gossips about it a lot. _Kagome thought.

"So that's what it would take it order for him to leave you alone?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused seeing a devious smirk on Inuyasha's face.

"A ring," Inuyasha said and Kagome just felt the world pause.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. No. No. No. NO! No, no ring! You have this!" Kagome said pulling aside her hair to the mark that very day she cursed herself for letting it placed there. "That tells everyone I'm already taken, I don't want a ring added into this."

"You said so yourself Kagome, humans don't understand that mark, and they think your single. I want both humans and demons alike to know that you belong to me. Besides, I should treat my fiancé the best way possible. Now come on, we're going to _Kay Jewelers_." Inuyasha said whisking Kagome away as she practically shrieked at the part that as hard as she pulled away he only pulled harder for her legs to dangle in the air as he pushed her into the passenger side of his car.

In a flash he was already on the driver's side and starting the ignition and speeding off.

"Can't this wait!" Kagome screeched at how fast he was going. She seriously hated being in the car with him.

"No, I want your classmates to see how you have an engagement ring on your finger and that way no one else will pointlessly announce their love for you."

"How did you know a lot of people confess their love to me!"

"I have my ways," He only said as he steered a left turn hardly causing Kagome to crash against hi shoulder and Inuyasha chuckled. "Really Kagome, I'm driving."

Kagome immediately pulled herself off him and held onto the door.

"Get over yourself! Like I would want to do that!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I'm forgetting you said that, because I want us to seem like a happy couple when we go in." Inuyasha muttered as he stopped the car right outside of the jewelry store and walked around to Kagome's side to help her out and lead her inside.

Hearing the bell, the worker of the store looked up from the nail she was filing and gave a warm smile to the two.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order I placed quite some time ago." Inuyasha winked causing the woman to blush. "An engagement ring under the name Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Right, let me go to the back and see if we have that." The woman excused as she departed to the back of the store. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a really shocked face.

"You had this ordered? Since when were you going to propose to me?"

"Since you were of age to become a mate," Inuyasha said as if she should know this. "But when things fell out of plan since you weren't cooperating and I had to make the wedding sooner, then I figured to just give it to you as a one month anniversary present."

"One month?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't want to keep it from you for a complete year, but now that's not important, I just want it known that you have a fiancé and that you belong to me." Inuyasha said when the two stopped as the woman returned with a small box in her hand.

"Here we are! This is a perfect engagement ring!" The woman cooed and turned to Kagome. "Are you the fiancé?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome mumbled as the woman laughed thinking she was teasing.

"Well, I'll leave it to you to do the honors." She said to Inuyasha as she handed him the velvet black box. Inuyasha took it gently and opening it he peered inside himself to make sure it met his satisfaction. And looking over at the woman who was watching intently he did want someone to see this as he lowered on one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi," He said turning the box to face her once it was opened. "You are my dream, my life, and my future. I want to make you happy and I want you to always be with me. Will you bear this ring on your finger and someday soon, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a deep blue silk interior that surrounded the ring. A diamond that was twice the size of her mother's wedding ring with a golden band with smaller diamonds embedded inside. A ring that she guessed must have been a small fortune.

In Kagome's mind she practically screamed _'NO!' _but all that came from her mouth was a small 'Yes' along with a nod. Inuyasha smirked although he knew the answer as the woman clerk clapped joyfully when Inuyasha slipped the ring onto Kagome's hand and gave her a sweet kiss with his arm looping around her waist to lead her out of the store and back outside.

"I'll take you home." Inuyasha said with a nice smile on his face as he opened the door now for his official fiancé who climbed inside. Walking around to the other side he climbed in and started the car as they drove off at an easier speed. The two exchanged no conversation. Kagome felt everything inside her crumble looking down at the ring.

She hated it. She hated having it one her finger. It meant that she was owned. She no longer had freedom like the other normal humans. Sure she wasn't normal considering she was a strong priestess, but ever since she was little she always wanted to be normal. Not needing to be careful with her temper and spending hours taking lessons with Kaede to control her power.

They were pulling up to the shrine when Kagome just got out without waiting for Inuyasha to help her out but however she found herself pinned against the wall by Inuyasha was beyond her.

"Alright Kagome, I want you to know that now its fair game. Humans should know your taken when they see that ring so I want it always attached to you understand?" He asked to only receive a small nod from Kagome. Still in shock and now turning into a submissive mate. Inuyasha bent down and pushed his lips over her in a sweet passionate kiss although Kagome wasn't kissing back and just waiting for him to pull apart. "Now no more being naughty Kagome, next time something similar to tonight happens, I am going to punish you. Keep that in mind." He said brushing a finger over her lips before turning away back into his car.

Kagome somehow snapped into reality and immediately went running up the steps of the shrine letting the tears fall as she ran into the house threw off her shoes and ran past her mother who heard the door and was wondering why Kagome was so late.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Where were you?" She called up after her daughter who was already up the stairs.

"Leave me alone! Please don't try to control my life, I'm eighteen!" Kagome sobbed as she ran into her room and slammed the door and locking it she slid down the back of it crying hysterically.

It wasn't fair! She hated life! Whatever happened yesterday was just a way to let her defenses down and made Inuyasha think she automatically was okay with the idea of marrying him. He was wrong! Everyone was wrong! She wasn't okay! And everyone in the pack was either blind or complete morons if they thought she was.

Looking at the ring on her finger, Kagome screamed as she threw it at her dresser as it 'clinked' against it and fell to the floor below it. Kagome jumped up and ran to her bed and cried out on her pillow, with her life slipping between her fingers, her screams muffled and her mom pounding on the door demanding to know what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"You're still coming today right?" Hiroto asked with a pleased smile. Kagome looked up and shot him a reassuring smile.<p>

"I said I would."

"Great, see you after class." Hiroto waved as he walked back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Shia asked curiously watching Kagome while pushing her pink bangs away from her eyes.

"Are you guys going on another date?" Sango grinned. "Kagome you sly fox, you're engaged!" The two giggled and Kagome looked down to her breast. Under her shirt on a thin chain was the ring she got last night. She's die before she'd let her friends see this. She wouldn't need it. After the game, Kagome would just apologize to Hiroto and turn him down.

"No, he just wants me to see his game." Kagome smiled.

"You can't go to that." A familiar friendly voice said behind Kagome. The tension between the four grew and Shia and Sango just bit their lip and kept quite.

"Who says?" Kagome spat not even turning to face Saiya.

"It's for your own good Kagome." Saiya said as if seeming like he was begging her to not go.

"Well, I told Hiroto I would go. And from what I learned in our family, is to keep to our word." Kagome said coldly. "Now if you'd please, I want to not have any distracting thoughts before class." She heard Saiya sigh as he walked over to his seat and left Kagome in peace for the rest of the school day.

* * *

><p>When the final bell of class rung, the girls were all walking down the halls. Sango and Shia wanted to join in on the fun and go to the game as well as the three were giggling about some of the latest gossip. Just as they reached the end of the hall, Saiya was standing there.<p>

"Saiya what are you doing here?" Shia asked shocked to see her brother.

"Asking Kagome again to just go home." Saiya said with a hurt expression on his face. "Please, you're already getting on his last nerve. You don't know what he'll do if you go to this game."

"It's just a game Saiya." Kagome said bitterly. "Hiroto is my friend and I'm going to support him. You used to support me if I just wanted to go and do this, so now just lay off." Kagome just walked past him and was already walking down the steps.

"You know…I'm going to have to tell him." Saiya said, neither of them turning back to look at each other.

"So, I guessed right and you're his inside source here." Kagome seemed to confirm to herself. "I guess that means I'll just have to be careful with what _you_ hear." And she walked on ahead of her friends who were shocked but decided to go along with Kagome. They all made their way to the soccer field and finding a shady spot on the hill they sat down and started to talk about plans for a shopping trip.

"Kagome!" Hiroto called running up to the three. "I'm so glad you came, I just wanted to tell you that every score I make today is for you. I want to prove my love to you this way."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Kagome smiled. "But Hiroto I have to say I'm not-" A whistle interrupted Kagome as Hiroto looked back down to the field.

"Well I have to go, but I'm thinking of you with every goal I make!" Hiroto shouted back to her. Kagome groaned and slapped a hand to her face.

"Well that's going to be a rough denial." Shia said watching the boy who seemed so happy to be scoring for the girl he loved.

"Well rough or not, if he wants to stay alive I have to tell him 'no'." Kagome sighed as the game began. The girls were just focusing to watch and see if Hiroto was going to make a shot but at every time he was about to the ball was taken away by the opposing team. The score was now closely tied and their team had the ball. As it was kicked to Hiroto who was at mid field it was now up to him to get it into the goal and get around the defense team with no one else.

"Go Hiroto!" Kagome screamed helplessly to support him. Hiroto only took a second to glance her way and it seemed the power of hearing his crush cheer for him gave him a new energy as he was nearly impossible to steal the ball from as he was about to kick into the goal.

"KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!" He shouted as his foot hit the ball that went rocketing into the net for the winning goal.

The crowd of their school squealed and cheered and Kagome clapped with a happy smile on her face.

"A sweet, yet pointless way to win a heart." A voice whispered into Kagome's ear. She practically jumped knowing the voice of Inuyasha but he immediately grabbed her arm and was dragging her away hardly.

"Let go!" Kagome shouted at him yet he didn't comply.

"I thought you were going to tell him no!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I was after his game! I said I would come and I came. I only figured out before the game that he said he would shoot a goal for me but I had no idea he would scream his love for me while doing it!"

"I don't give a fuck. You should have told him before! You should have showed him your engagemen-" Inuyasha stopped and Kagome gulped as he looked to her hand to see it bare. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE RING I GAVE YOU!" He roared. Everyone in the field was staring at them shocked and Kagome flushed.

"People are starring," She hissed.

"I DON'T CARE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE OFF THAT RING!"

"You said to always have it on and it's here!" Kagome said pulling her shirt open to show the ring on the chain.

"Whoa when did you get an engagement ring Kagome?" Shia asked. Inuyasha glared up at the two maniacally.

"You two stay out of this and go home! Saiya you make sure they get going!" Inuyasha barked as Saiya took his sister and Sango gently by their arms to drag them away.

"Leave them out of this! And oh about Saiya? What's the idea of having some type of bodyguard around me! Telling me what to do and warding off any guys around me!"

"Well they shouldn't be around you!" Inuyasha shouted. "I want someone to protect you when I can't be there!"

"That's not protecting that's dominating! You can't just automatically control my life and know where I am or what I'm doing every time of day!"

"I **AM** in charge of your life. And maybe I need to make it to where I know whatever the hell you're doing all the time!"

"Good luck with that pal! What are you going to do! Make Saiya my personal stalker and he'll call you with news every hour about what I'm doing?"

"No! I made up my mind now what I'm going to do with you!" Inuyasha growled his brows furrowing.

"I doubt whatever it is it can make my life _any_ worse." Kagome mumbled crossing her arms and turning away.

"You're moving in with me."

**Duh duh duh! So I left it on this cliffy and wow 10 pages so review. If I get a good amount of reviews I will update before Thursday since I think you guys will want more. I think I made Kagome a bit whiney in this chapter and both of them hard headed but this is my style. But I can tell you that up next is probably my favorite stage of doing romance fan fictions and that's all the mushy sweet stuff. I only need those reviews other than that I'll update whenever I feel like and believe me, I have a lot of stories I want to finish up and get going before the end of summer and I just started doing some Ouran HSHC fics so *shrug* it's up to you guys. Chow! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was lying in her bed looking up at the white ceiling. How she got there she had trouble remembering, and why she didn't move, she refused to. She knew it would be bad if she went downstairs, and she was felt like it was all a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. That's what happened.

_"No! I made up my mind now what I'm going to do with you!" Inuyasha growled his brows furrowing._

_"I doubt whatever it is it can make my life __any__ worse." Kagome mumbled crossing her arms and turning away._

_"You're moving in with me."_

But deep down, she knew it was true. It wouldn't be a surprise if it was true. And now she had no clue of what to do. He could get out of control and try and rape her! She didn't want to be raped! Even though she was probably going to be on her wedding night, she didn't want to be raped now!

She pressed her hand over her face and felt scared. She was still a kid. An adult sure, but not ready to actually be married. Or even to have sex for the first time. This was all she was scared about. Her life. It was after all pretty horrifying having a half demon always chasing after you. But in living during this chase, it felt like she was in a dark maze, with a beast on her heels, and no one to run to. She was all alone.

A knock on the door didn't make her loose her focus on the ceiling.

"I'm coming in Kagome," Her mother called pushing open the door carrying a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. "Are you alright dear?"

"What happened mom?" Kagome whispered dryly. Ai walked over to Kagome's bed and took a seat on the edge by her daughter.

"I was told you passed out when you were talking with Inuyasha, and he carried you here."

"Is he still here?" Kagome panicked expecting him to open the door further and give her the smug smirk that he won.

"No, he said he had a few things to do and is calling another meeting tomorrow." Kagome's heart pounded with even greater anxiety.

"Did he say anything? Anything about what he wants to happen with me?"

"No, why was it the thing that he said that made you faint?" Ai asked when Kagome plunged into her arms.

"Mom…he said he's going to make me move in with him!" She sobbed. "I can't! I just can't! I mean, I'm scared! I don't want this life! I want to be my own person! I HATE THIS! I WISH YOU NEVER MET DAD! I WISH WE NEVER GOT TIED UP IN THIS! I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU! I HATE ME! AND MOST OF ALL, I HATE INUYASHA! I HATE THIS!" She screamed. Ai felt her own heart fall, hurt by her daughter's words as she rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered kissing Kagome's forehead while drops of her own tears fell on her head. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked into his apartment with a small smile. He hadn't felt happy like this since he took Kagome as his intended. And now, having her move in with him was the best idea yet. Walking to his kitchen, he tossed his keys on the counter and opening the fridge pulled out a bottle of water and made his way over to the couch. Turning on the T.V. he began scanning the channels when he heard the door to his apartment open. Raising a thick brow he was prepared to attack any intruder who thought they could just break into his apartment but only saw his brother.<p>

"Inuyasha," He greeted coldly.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied back. Sesshomaru only walked over but stopped when he saw an old baseball bat and picked it up and looked back to Inuyasha. While with his other hand, he shot out his light whip to smack Inuyasha. Inuyasha hardly stumbled back, but still had a burn right across his chest that would take a few days.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Since when do you play baseball?" Sesshomaru asked setting the bat back down.

"I just go to the cages! But are you going to ignore the fact that you tried to slice me in half?"

"I could of, but that might be a little extreme. Now that's for being an even bigger idiot then you are."

"And what the hell did I do to piss you off fo-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru muttered whipping at him again. "This is about your disrespect towards your own mate."

"Wh...what?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"You're an idiot. Only thinking of yourself. I heard that you are going to make her move in, and your being a complete inconsiderate jack ass. You think moving in here is her dream come true?"

"Maybe not, but she'll at least be with me. She's going to give in soon Sesshomaru. Soon she'll be swooning for me."

"The only thing she's doing is losing her mind. Now you get your weak ass over here, and listen to this." Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and his fingers whisked over the screen until he pressed a button for a recording.

'_I'm scared! I don't want this life! I want to be my own person! I HATE THIS! I WISH YOU NEVER MET DAD! I WISH WE NEVER GOT TIED UP IN THIS! I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU! I HATE ME! AND MOST OF ALL, I HATE INUYASHA! I HATE THIS!'_

Kagome's voice cried. Inuyasha felt like his world was exploding. She was hurt. He hurt his own mate. And now she was saying she hated everything, even herself.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I gave Kagome a phone that has a secret mic inside. I thought that it would be better for you to hear all her problems sometime. But you better watch where you step with your pack _alpha._ I'm not telling you what to do, but I'm not denying my help to Kagome. She could be thinking of suicide over your actions." Sesshomaru brushed past his younger brother and out the door, Inuyasha just clicked the T.V. off and only knew he called the meeting tomorrow and wouldn't call it off, but just think over his actions.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked with her family towards the Takahashi mansion wearing a tunic and some leggings. She hasn't eaten any breakfast and she was starting to regret it. But even on an empty stomach she felt like she was going to be sick.<p>

Walking in she felt a lot of eyes on her but acted like it was nothing. The tunic was low enough to expose her neck, but she still wore a scarf which hid the mating mark that she was always trying to act, it didn't exist. Probably the fact how people thought she was ashamed of it, but Kagome didn't care. She didn't want to see it. Ignoring everyone, even her friends; she walked to a corner of the room, close to the nearest bathroom just to be safe.

Inuyasha arrived fashionably late, as he usually liked to, and once he walked in the room everyone but Kagome stood. He eyed her oddly and when she was holding her stomach and looked like she was going to be sick. He felt a small pang of guilt in his stomach but just gave her a small wave to remain seated but made way to the front of the room. He sighed and knew it was his last decision. To make the announcement that Kagome was going to move in with him, or to bring up a different matter to spread the full congratulation news of Saiya moving up in rank.

He over looked the whole room of his pack waiting patiently for why he called him hear. Looking at his mother who seemed to always be proud of him, to his brother who was waiting with a raised brow as if asking what his choice would be. Of course Sesshomaru never really came to the pack meetings, but on occasion he did come. And lastly he looked over to his mate.

Kagome wasn't even looking at him, but fiddling with the scarf around her neck. _Wait, scarf!_ His mind screamed. It was getting to warm for the need to wear it, and in his opinion it didn't look like it was meant to match what she was wearing. Which meant that she was wearing it to hide her neck, or something on it.

Growling lowly to himself he faced the front.

"I have some news regarding my mate and I," He boomed loud enough for the whole place to hear. Kagome looked up, her face going even paler and only increasing Inuyasha's own worry for how she looked but resumed. "I thought to ask all the _demons_ in the pack, is it not right that mates should live together? Even with only their intended?"

All the demons in the room were agreeing and nodding except Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku whispered up to him confused and his eyes looking from his friend to his cousin. Inuyasha ignored him and smiled smugly.

"I agree myself, which is why I'm announcing Kagome will be moving in with me." Gasps and murmurs erupted from the group and Kagome was already covering her mouth running to the bathroom with her mother and Sango close behind.

Sesshomaru shook his head in pity as he adjusted his coat and made way to the door. What Inuyasha did, was none of his concern, although he had something to offer Kagome, if he heard anymore messages as the one last night.

* * *

><p>Kagome was barfing up the empty contents of her stomach up over the toilet at the Takahashi's. Her mother was rubbing her back and offering her a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth which Kagome took gratefully.<p>

"I feel dizzy Mom," Kagome sighed putting a hand over her forehead which felt clammy to her. "I need to go home, take me home."

"Dear, why not just go upstairs? Izayoi wouldn't min-"

"I said take me home, or I'll have Sango drive me." Kagome said standing up although needed to grip the counter of the sink to keep from falling.

"Alright, just take my hand." Ai said holding her hand and taking her from the bathroom slowly. Sango who stopped from running into them went to Kagome's other side, asking if she was alright.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome smiled as she went the other way to avoid everyone and went outside.

Inuyasha was among the crowd of the demons who were glad Inuyasha was taking charge and the others who were saying it wasn't right for her to stay with her fiancé yet. Over the crowd, he saw Kagome leave and felt worried but knew he had a date with some firecrackers tonight.

* * *

><p>Ai had put Kagome in a cold bath after taking her temperature and seeing she had a high fever. After doing the dishes, Ai was wiping the counter clean when she heard the front door open. Stepping out in the hall, drying her hands she saw Inuyasha there with a bouquet of a variety of different flowers.<p>

She sighed with relief, every time he always came in unexpectedly it scared her, but he was the alpha and it was his right.

"Hello Inuyasha," She greeted with a smile.

"Ai," he nodded. "Is Kagome alright, I saw she didn't look well."

"She has a fever."

"Would you give her these then?" He asked handing her the flowers.

"Sure," she nodded and looked at her feet. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to Ai and gave a small smile to her expecting her to say something and Ai just wouldn't look up at him. "I have to say, I don't agree with you making Kagome move in with you."

"What?" Ai gulped knowing the risk she was taking.

"She's not ready to live with a man, unmarried I don't agree with it. Once you're married that will be one thing, but I can't let my high school daughter live with you." Ai swallowed standing her ground. Inuyasha was giving her the most dangerous look and slowly was walking towards her until she was pressed to the wall.

"I find it responsible that you care for your daughter's well being, but as her mate its right. As well as being alpha it is my right to make this decision, but I'll pretend you didn't try to go against my order, but instead I'll just make this command clear. Ai Higurashi, your daughter will be moving in with me, or well we'll see what happens." He growled. He was losing control of his demon but pushed it back inside him and left before he did something he regretted. Although unaware of the girl who was crying silently up the staircase, who heard and saw everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright readers we are going to begin our descend of jerk Inuyasha, I hate writing it and I'm sure your tired reading it, so if you'll make your way to the exit marked 'Cute fluffy romance' we'll make sure you have a more enjoyable reading.**

The day had came; Kagome was standing in her _old _room. Sure nearly everything was going to be left the same, and she was only moving out with a couple of boxes. Her face held no expression of what she was thinking, but she knew she was going to escape her fate. It would not end like this. Inuyasha acting like a jerk to her was one thing, but not to the people around her who she cared about.

Tugging at the pony tail holder in her hair, her hair fell down to her hip. Boxing up just her clothes was a lot of work, but she still had a few of her own things to take.

"Kagome!" Sango scolded. "Are you going to help carry this box or what?" Kagome giggled at Sango finding a way to complain even while helping her. But she wanted to avoid going over to Inuyasha's apartment as long as she could.

"Can't I say goodbye to this place?" She chuckled.

"No," Sango smiled walking downstairs with the last box other than a small one Kagome would take. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her legs were being shown off by her white paint stained shorts along with just wearing a plain _Do as Infinity_ t-shirt. That mirror was a gift from her father when she was six. It was just ordered and sent to their address to be set up, along with a note from her father in which she still hadn't opened for the past twelve years.

_If Dad ran away, so can I._ Kagome thought looking at her reflection and to the envelope that she hadn't touched from the place she set it. So it was nice to know that her mom wouldn't get rid of it, which was good, sense it held a great value. Picking up the last box, Kagome looked around at the room. Maybe leaving it now, would make it so much easier. Now it felt like a memory, but she had no fear. She was going to be strong. If Inuyasha wanted to play low, two could play at that game. He did after all seem to hardly care. The person she met on that date didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're doing this." Miroku spat angrily storming into Inuyasha's apartment. Inuyasha looked over at him from behind the fridge where he was getting a bottle of water.<p>

"What?"

"Making Kagome move in with you. Dude, do you have no patience. If you just would have kept up with getting to know her and trying not to be so possessive, then yeah there would have been a huge chance of her actually liking you, maybe even loving you."

"I have my ways Miroku, and I'd keep your mouth clammed at times it should be." Inuyasha growled tossing a bottle of water to him.

"Maybe so, but I don't support this one bit!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, 'cause Sango is coming." Miroku said with a complete mood change. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked up to the T. see breaking news covering an accident, interrupting the game he was watching 'til Kagome got there. "Not that far from here." Miroku pointed up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was uncapping his water while listening.

'A mother and two teenage girls miraculously survived this accident.' The anchor said as Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked up which sent the bottle on the floor spilling water all over. 'One of the girls appears to have been rendered unconscious and is being watched at a clinic-'

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled after the retreating hanyou who was probably already downstairs by now. Miroku rolled his eyes and listened to the rest of the report.

'The doctors say she has no physical harm but must have been overwhelmed by this near death experience. But it's a wonder how they all survived without coming out with a scratch.' But Now Miroku was no longer listening to how Tokyo was going to be wondering how they survived, but followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned, feeling very light headed when she opened her eyes. <em>What happened?<em> She asked herself as she took a deep sigh and remembered. They were almost at Inuyasha's apartment when a car was out of control and swerving like a maniac. She was just grateful she put that barrier up in time; otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to move.

Looking around, she was laying atop a king sized bed in a master bedroom. With a wall of windows across from her, looking out to the skyline of the city at night. The walls were painted red, which matched the metal gray sheets she was on that felt like silk.

There was a lot of loud murmuring from another room. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up being a little wobbly at first, but maintained her balance.

Walking over to the door that was left open ajar, she pushed it open to lead into a hallway. Light was flooding in the end of the hall, and Kagome assumed that was where the others were.

"Miroku, seriously now is not the time." She heard the voice of Sango say angrily.

"I couldn't resist." He chuckled although clearly in pain. "Inuyasha you're going to wear a hole in the floor with your pacing."

There was no response from the said hanyou, but Kagome could hear the heavy thud of pacing feet. _Inuyasha is really this worried?_ She thought. She knew demons cared deeply for their mates, but wasn't that just instinct? She wasn't even hurt, she felt fine except the fact that she was tired and had low energy.

Walking out, they were all in a very nice apartment; that she assumed was Inuyasha's. The living room itself was huge although it was also the kitchen. Her mother, Sango, and Miroku were sitting on a black leather couch, with Inuyasha in front of them pacing.

"They're right Takaha-" She began but was stopped by the fact of being gripped to death by the hanyou.

A small light blush was raiding her cheek due to the fact he was gripping her like a lifeline. No man had ever done that to her, it made her realize that she was important to him just like she always hoped to whoever she married. Was it really just only instinct?

"You guys ok?" She asked her mother and Sango.

"Yeah we're fine," Sango answered slowly.

"The question is if you're fine." Ai said in her naturally calm tone. Getting Inuyasha to release his choking hug, he still kept a hold of his wrist in her hand, as if he let go she would fly away.

"Peachy," She grinned plopping down on the other unoccupied sofa. Everyone was looking at her like wasn't acting normal. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"How the hell are you so calm?" Inuyasha exploded. He couldn't stand how she seemed so calm when she could have so easily been killed. Kagome shrugged.

"So how long was I out?"

"A little over an hour." Sango answered. Kagome didn't seem that much in shock.

"I didn't think I'd be out that long." She said acting like she just took a nap and over slept.

"You passed out and are acting like it was nothing! Act somewhat alarmed you were in an accident!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome narrowed her eyes annoyed of his demand.

"It's not that big of a deal!" She shouted. "I only blacked out just because I kept that barrier up for so long, you guys are acting like I got hit by a bus. If Sango and Mom are fine, than so am I. The only difference is I held the barrier to protect us and it weakened me since I was sick recently."

Inuyasha just turned away from her and walked towards the door.

"Fine," He huffed. "You're fine; I guess that's all that matters. I'll go and start carrying up some of those boxes." And he left.

"Of course even after facing a wreck he still wants me to move in with him." She muttered rubbing her eyes. "Is there any orange juice or something here?"

"I'll check," Miroku said getting up to walk to the fridge. "But you know Kagome; he was honestly worried about you. The moment he heard of the accident, he wasted no time leaving to go check on you."

Kagome looked up slightly surprised. Miroku just lifted up a mini bottle of _Gatorade_ and Kagome nodded as he walked back over.

"It might not be my place, but considering you're my cousin and he's my best friend, in honesty maybe moving in you might get to know the real Inuyasha." He said handing the drink to her.

"That's sweet Miroku." Sango smiled. Miroku turned to her with a devious smirk.

"There's more than my perverted side Sango."

"I guess it might not be that bad," Kagome grumbled taking a sip. "He at least has a good taste in flavored drinks, and a nice view." She looked off to the side of the room of full windows that had a double door out onto the balcony. Although she didn't know the hanyou standing out in the main hall who was about to walk in carrying all of the eight boxes in one hand, although was still having trouble balancing them.

Walking in, Inuyasha had a nice smile on his lips. Not like a child on Christmas day, but just a happy thought smile.

"Alright let's go on and unpack." He said walking down the hall and opening one of the closed doors in the hall.

Sango patted Kagome's hand as the two girls got up and were following when Sango felt a friction on her hind. On reflex of course she caused a loud 'slap' that made Inuyasha poke his head out of the room but just shrugged of the fact Miroku was being slapped again.

Kagome giggled amused and hugged her mom when they walked into the room that was going to be hers. It was just like a mirror of the room she was in earlier. Although she didn't have a whole wall of windows but only a few, and instead of a king sized bed had a queen. The walls were painted a teal, that Kagome liked but they still weren't her familiar yellow ones.

Inuyasha walked over to one of the other doors in the room, and opened in with flipping on a light, and Kagome could see it was a walk in closet. Now trying not to flip with the fact she had a walk in closet that she always wanted, Kagome just took one of the boxes and tried ripping the tap she put on there off but was having a hard time when a masculine hand took hers.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha's voice whispered behind her as he only needed to run his claws over the tape as it broke off, allowing the box to be opened.

"Thanks," She sighed flipping it open to the neatly folded clothes she had.

"There are hangers in the closet." Inuyasha said grabbing another box that he could tell was full of books. He already had this room set up the day after he announced Kagome moving in with him. Although he wanted her sleeping in his room, he knew that would be far too much for her, and decided a room next door to his just had to be good enough…for now.

Walking over to the book shelf he split open the tape and looked over the different books he was placing on the shelf. A few were comics that he too liked, but most were a bunch of romance novels. He mentally snickered, he would give her **much** more romance than even bestselling authors could imagine.

Most of the boxes were just of Kagome's clothes with just a few pictures and electronic devices she brought along for her phone.

Crushing the last box Kagome only had her bath products to put away when she noticed another door besides the closet and door to the hall.

"Is this a bathroom?" She asked walking over when Inuyasha froze up as she pulled it open and her bag of products dropped to the floor. "The rooms…are connected?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha as Ai bit her lip not liking the idea.

"I was expecting this to be the nursery?"

"You want a personal access to my room without using the main door?" Kagome exploded.

"And if I do?" Inuyasha crossed his arms with an angry scowl. The others were prepared for the huge fight to come on them when Kagome's hold on the box tightened.

"I guess there's nothing I can honestly do." She muttered turning to walk out. "You guys hungry? Let's order a pizza."

Everyone was completely shocked that she was calm over that. It was a thought of that she was ok as they all went back into the living room and ordered a pizza that they ate in a silence other than Miroku talking about a case he had that everyone really wasn't paying attention to. Then it was time for the others to leave. Miroku just ruffled his younger cousin's hair and told Inuyasha he'd call him tomorrow, while Sango gave Kagome a hug and said her own goodbyes before Miroku offered to go on and drive Kagome home.

Ai hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead before leaving with a small smile. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the large apartment. He waited for her to do something, when she slowly turned to him with a very angry glare that even sent a chill down his spine.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

**Rofl! That's so worth it and humorous but still pretty cute if I say so myself but this ain't nothing compared to my next chapter. *Squeal* I only have to type it so Wednesday by the latest if I get enough of the reviews I want! And yes Inuyasha at 25 from Kagome's world also reads comics and comics being mangas. So R-E-V-I-E-W find out what it means to me which will equal another update!**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha felt like the ride home from work was taking far too long. He hated the fact tonight he was needed to stay longer to finish up some unexpected work. It had been a couple of days since Kagome had moved in. It wasn't terrible, but it was as silent as it was when he was living alone. She hadn't attempted to kill him in his sleep like he was honestly expecting her to do so he could _punish _her, but she still kept to herself.

Whenever they ate, she would say that she wasn't hungry and just went into her room that he managed to force her in. But she still didn't like the fact he had personal access into it. He glanced at the time to see it was quarter after eight. Than the thought popped into his head that possible Kagome was beginning to wonder where he was, and why he was coming home at such a later hour.

Smirking he knew that if that was the case he would have to stay later more often. Pulling up to the apartment, he parked and made his way inside towards the elevator pressing the top floor. He tapped his foot waiting impatiently as he watched the number of the floors go up until the doors opened to the penthouse hallway. A wonderful scent hit his nose the moment the doors opened fully. Not only Kagome's, but one that made his mouth water with the fact he was starving since lunch.

Unlocking the door, he walked inside tossing his keys in a nearby dish. He walked further into the main room and was shocked by the sight in the kitchen. Kagome was cooking. In demon ways, a female's job was to cook for her mate and any of her children, and the fact she was doing it was a pleasing idea.

You could tell she was thinking of him, because on the dining table that he hardly used, she laid out two places. Everything set in a proper format. She changed from her uniform into a pair of shorts and a red shirt that was cut into a v-neck and gave hint to her cleavage. God how he loved when she wore his signature color. But over her clothes she had on a light pink apron that just added to the image of her being a perfect mother and wife.

She was stirring something in a pan when she obviously sensed his presence and turned around.

"Oh you're back." She said not too startled. "I made stir-fry. That okay with you?"

Inuyasha blinked dumbfounded, and finally remembered he wasn't dreaming.

"Sure…I didn't know you could cook."

"I **am** the daughter of Ai Higurashi. Would you hand me the plates?"He nodded and picked up the two plates set at the table and walked over resting them on the counter.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear. Quickly he darted off to his room and took off his light suit jacket and tossed it in a chair then began fiddling to get his tie off. After applying just a tiny dash of cologne, he briskly walked back to see Kagome had put the apron on the island and was already sitting down, waiting on him.

"Thanks for waiting for me." He said walking around to the other side of the table and taking the seat across from her. Taking his chopsticks Inuyasha took the first bite of his mate's own cooking. Fireworks were exploding inside his mouth from his taste buds. The way the sauce blended into the meat and the flavor of the vegetables over the rice was exquisite.

"Didn't know you could cook this well." He complimented taking another mouthful. He was devouring while Kagome was taking small ladylike bites.

"Are you saying you doubted my skills?" She asked raising an eyebrow but had a playful smirk on her face.

"Well you never told me or showed me until now."

"You never asked about it." She muttered quietly but Inuyasha heard perfectly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Try and think about it."

Once they both finished Kagome took both plates and after rinsing them she put them away in the dishwasher when she felt arms in-circle around her shoulders creating an 'x' over her breasts. She felt a warm breath against her neck as a whisper entered her ear.

"Thanks for dinner," He said kissing her neck while running his tongue over the courting mark. Kagome shuddered from the sudden arousal she felt from feeling his touch.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She excused walking over to the storm doors that led out onto the balcony.

Inuyasha didn't even try to stop her from doing so. In fact he just smirked enjoying the chase he got from her, knowing she was beginning to give in. He walked over to the open door out in the balcony and stood in the doorway. The way she stood outside looking out and the wind blowing her hair was like she was a goddess. He took a step outside, a sudden breeze passed by blowing his hair in the wind.

"You have quite a view from up here." She spoke softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," He said moving over next to her. Although this information wasn't anything new since he heard her already admit that. "It's great for New Years and summer fireworks."

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, the shrine is. Climbing up on the roof and looking out to the city, and then the sky is a great view."

"It has to be the same from up here." He protested but she just shook her head again.

"Nope, totally different. At the shrine you can actually look up and see the stars above you."

"Keh, the what if you fell?"

She shot him an annoyed look. "Like you don't probably crawl up to the roof of here."

"Well I'm a hanyou, you're a human you could have broken your neck."

"Please," She scoffed. "I'm practically a pro at getting on the roof." Inuyasha grinned at a sudden idea as he wrapped an arm around her waist and made a giant leap in the air. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Going up on the rook 'Miss Pro'." He chuckled landing on the slated roof. He was right by the edge, and Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist and clinging him to dear life in fear that she might fall off and Inuyasha was enjoying this. It would be another thing he would have to do more often.

Taking a few steps back to hopefully relieve the poor girl, it didn't. So managing to un-wrap her legs from his waist, he slung them over his arm and held her in a cradle.

"Ok…I feel better now." Kagome shuddered and tried to get out of his hold that he refused to loosen, but just pushed her harder into his chest.

"You'd lose your balance and just fall." Kagome didn't try to even argue and just looked up at the black sky and could at least find a few stars.

"I bet the night sky was really pretty when you were just a little kid." Inuyasha crained his neck back and remembered the times before all these buildings were made. It was just a small town then.

"Yeah, there were more stars than sky." He smiled. It was cozy sitting in his lap. Being tired, Kagome felt so relaxed that she might have been able to fall asleep. But knowing him, he would take her into his bed. "You tired?"

"Yeah, probably from all my studying." She yawned while Inuyasha let out a snicker.

"You study too much woman."

"I probably studied more than you did."

"I didn't have to! When I was your age I knew all the bullshit they taught me…" Both sat in silence at what he just said.

"That's why I find it awkward to get married to you." She murmured as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're like seven years older than me, and that's only counting in human years. It's kinda pedophilic."

"Is not." He scoffed. "Technically, when I reach twenty-five my aging slows down. So I'm going to be twenty-five for another fifteen years or so then I finally turn twenty-six.

"So you're going to be running Taisho co. for the next hundred years or so?"

"Possibly, depends when I have pups."

"That isn't happening anytime for a while now pal." Kagome objected.

"We'll see." He smirked in return.

"Can you take me down? I have- SCHOOL!" She screamed the last part at the sudden jump he made back down on the balcony. Kagome once again had her legs back around his torso and her arms slinged around his neck. "You've got to stop doing that

"Nah, I don't think so." He smirked teasingly. "are you so scared you might need to sleep in my room?"

"Goodnight." She said instantly letting go and walking off to her room. He could tell she wasn't too mad, she apparently knew he was playing with her although he was also serious. He listened as she walked down the hall to her room and lightly closed the door behind her instead of slamming it like she usually did.

Deciding it had been a long and _successful_ day, Inuyasha made his way back to his own room. Just stripping and putting on a pair of sweats he laid on his bed looking at the light from under Kagome's door until it went out. Rolling over on his side he sighed and closed his eyes as sleep came upon him.

"Night Gome."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright sorry I haven't been updating I've been way busy with school starting and my messed up computers but now I'm updating and probably spending the rest of the night typing so enjoy this next chapter that answers a few questions about why Kagome was so submissive so just to clarify people this is the afternoon before she made the dinner for Inuyasha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original idea of **_**Duty to Your Pack**_

Flashback: The afternoon Inuyasha came home and found Kagome cooking but with Kagome and what made her cook that meal

The bell rang to release classes in high school out for the day. Stretching her arms over her head, Kagome sighed with ease after getting through the day of final exams.

"Ready to go home Kagome?" Saiya asked nicely. Kagome's smile vanished at the thought of returning to her 'home'. She wasn't mad at Saiya, but at Inuyasha and not happy returning to his lair.

"Yeah," She sighed taking her bag and walked along with her friends down to the lockers.

"I can't wait for the class trip!" Sango squealed trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, I mean going to a hot spring resort is definitely the place to end the year even if we aren't leaving the country." Shia agreed.

"Which is why our genius class president came up with it!" Sango cheered slinging an arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm good with people." Kagome said coolly with a sly grin.

"When is it again?" Shia asked and Saiya chuckled from behind them.

"Leave to my sister to not pay attention in class for those details." He teased ruffling her short hair.

"Two more weeks," Kagome answered rolling her eyes as she pulled out her phone and saw a new message.

_Meet me at the Moonbrooke café if you want my help._

_-Your future brother-in-law_

Kagome pressed it against her chest. Wondering that if he meant 'help' if he meant with Inuyasha. Glancing back at Saiya, he was still teasing with his angry sister. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone; he was under Inuyasha's orders to escort her home from school. So for now, she would have to play dirty.

As they walked down the stairs to the first floor, Kagome bit her lip and mentally apologized to Saiya.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick." She blurted out. Saiya just looked at her oddly for saying it so suddenly, but they made their way down the hall to the girl's bathroom. When Sango and Shia were about to come in with her, Kagome just raised up her hand.

"I'm going to be real quick so just wait." Sango raised a brow and Shia's forehead crinkled in thought as Kagome gave a reassuring smile to them as she walked in casually.

Smirking to herself as she looked to the window, this was the first time she was sneaking out. So walking over to the window she pushed open the latch and pulled herself up to sit in a crouched position in the window.

"What are you doing?" Sango's voice asked from behind almost causing Kagome to fall back as she looked over her shoulder. Her friends didn't look too pleased at her sneaking away from them and Kagome groaned.

"Look, I have business to take care of that I can't do with _him_ around. She explained nodding her head outside the door at Saiya. Sango and Shia exchanged glances with Shia and both of them grinned.

"Alright we'll help," Shia agreed to with a giggle although Kagome didn't ask for it.

"But next time you have to tell us first. Sango finished.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. "I'll remember to e-mail you next time this happens Sango." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well go!" Shia hissed as Kagome gracefully leapt out the four foot window and onto the ground.

"Thanks guys," She mumbled waving to the two watching her from where she jumped. Kagome wasted no time in running off the school grounds, her friends would only buy her a few minutes before Saiya found out she left them. She just hopped he wouldn't call Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Finally jogging up to the brick building, Kagome leaned against it to catch her breath. She desperately wanted to see if she could get away from this cursed fate as she opened the door. A bell tinkled, indicating she entered as a girl dressed in a maid uniform approached her.<p>

"Hi, in here for a drink after school?" She greeted recognizing the uniform.

"I'm here to see someone." Kagome replied catching the girl's attention.

"Name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

She only nodded as she motioned for Kagome to follow her to the back. It was a private room, one with a dark wood door. Kagome gripped the doorknob as she opened the door to a dark room.

"I'm glad you could come," A cool voice greeted reassuring her it was Sesshomaru as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"You said you could help me?" There was a chuckle.

"Getting right to the point are we?"

"I know people will be looking for me soon and I do have other things to do."

"I do to, so I suppose it is good we're getting right to the point. The lights came on and Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair set at a table for two. He wasn't just in a suit, but in a nice dress shirt and pants with the first few buttons undone revealing a hint to his toned chest. "I know you don't like being a part of a pack, do you?" Sesshomaru asked sipping some wine he had.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome remarked sarcastically taking the seat across from him.

"Well, I thought it might interest you to let you know there is a way out." He said swishing around the contents of his glass.

"Well?! What is it then?!" She shouted impatiently.

"The alpha must make a contract to release the bond you were born into." Kagome's hand balled into a fist that she lightly slammed on the table.

"You wasted my time telling me that? Inuyasha would never let me go!"

"Oh my simple sister." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You are just so simple minded to not see the loop hole in front of you. You forget that Inuyasha may be the 'alpha' by his _given_ title, but there is a _born _alpha."

Kagome's mouth hung open catching on. "You mean…you can make this contract?"

He chuckled as he took out a box of matches. "I might have passed on my right to be alpha, but have not given up my blood right to be it. So yes, I can."

"Then do it! Do it now!" Kagome yelled jumping up from her seat. Sesshomaru 'tsked' his tongue at her.

"Now, now, dear Sister, I have a few of my own requirements if you want me to do this."

"What?!"

"Surely you didn't think I'd do this for free did you? I want only for you to do a few tasks." He said striking a match to light the candles on the table. "Number one, you must make Inuyasha a meal."

"What?! How does that help y-" Sesshomaru shot her a glare that shut her up immediately.

"I believe I call the shots in this game Kagome. If you want my help you do what I say. I hear a single complaint and I guess I'll start browsing for your wedding gift, are we clear?" Kagome nodded as he paid attention back to lighting his candles. "Besides, this is entertaining for me. Now, Number two, Inuyahsa must prepare you a meal, and a warning is it probably won't be a nicely prepared one."

"Number three," He said lighting the third candle. "You will go on a double date with him and Kouga, call me when that happens that's **very **entertaining.

"Number four, you'll share about yourself and tell him your dreams and get him to talk about himself. And lastly," He prepared to light the last candle as he watched the flame flicker on the end of the stick. "You must share a kiss with him of your own doing."

"How will you know I did your requirements?" Kagome asked eyeing him as he pulled out a basket of fruit.

"I have my ways Kagome. Believe me when I say once you've completed all five I'll know and call you with my offer again. And I believe you'll be saving that kiss for last."

"So only those five? That's all I have to do?"

"Yes," He answered now pulling out an expensive bottle of wine, and began refilling his glass and the one in front of her. "Oh! One final little detail, you must be nice and respectful. Of course unless he acts like his usual idiotic self."

"Alright, but say Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"The fact I think you shouldn't be forced into something you don't want to be a part of."

"Oh, so it's not because you-" She said pointing to the roses and candles as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't have feelings for my sister." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"Then what is this all for?"

"It's for Rin. I've sent he secret admirer letters signed anomalously that told her to meet me here. And yes, I can be romantic." He said already answering the question in her head.

Walking outside Kagome thought of Sesshomaru's plan. Other than his 'requirements' it made her so happy that she wore the smile and friendly care free attitude all night, even when Inuyasha came home and she met requirement one.

Back inside the café, a girl with long brown hair walked in wearing a green dress.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked. The woman nodded and pulled out a card.

"I'm here to meet someone privately."

"Name?"

"Tamashi, Rin." The waitress smiled as she lead her back to the same room as Rin stepped into the dark room only lit by candles.

"Hello?" She squeaked.

"I'm glad to see you again…Rin." Sesshomaru said sitting up for the light to shine on her face. A smile broke out on Rin's face as she leapt on him in a hug.

"I've missed you Sesshomaru! I've heard you were in town, but what's kept you so busy?

"Being a matchmaker."

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original idea of _Duty to Your Pack_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha entered the apartment with a heavy sigh. Twelve business meetings in one day should have been illegal, though he could manage it; he was just lazy enough and not wanted to do it. Throwing his keys into a bowl placed up in the cabinet to amuse himself, it landed in with a 'clink'. He walked over to retrieve them in order to return them to the proper hold to find in the morning, and to get a drink, the door opened shortly after him.<p>

A strange and familiar smell wafted past him as he glanced to the threshold, while a frizzy haired and paint smudged Kagome walked in. Bags were under her eyes from stress or lack of sleep, he couldn't tell which but he hoped it was neither.

"Rough day?" He asked with a raised brow, pulling out a can of tea for her to drink. He always was on track of what her favorite things were, to always keep her happy. She nodded with a heavy sigh and stumbled onto a bar stool.

"It can get a little hard being class president with rude kids, and I tripped in art class." She said, gesturing to the stains on her uniform and in her hair. Holding back his signs of amusement he picked up a strand of hair crusted in purple paint.

"You make it sound as if it isn't bad. Christ Kagome, you look like a train wreck."

"Gee, you created a cherry on top of the sundae which is my day." She muttered sarcastically taking a sip of her tea.

"Being honest, I mean, you know I can always make you feel better in my bed." He dodged the fist she threw his way easily. Snickering at her poor form. "But if you have annoying twerps in your class," His eyes narrowed. "I'll handle them personally."

"Will you stay out of it?" She growled, shooting glares at him.

"Stay out of what? You are my business Kagome, as your future mate, you are and will always be my responsibility. If people make you unhappy, I will take care of it one way or another."

"Look its high school, there's always the idiot in high school. That's what you probably were." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her comment. "Just with everything you've taken in my life, please promise me you won't change anything short of a normal high school life."

Kagome looked up at him with serious eyes, she couldn't take him controlling the one thing she could…for now at least.

"Fine." He sighed defeat idly, crossing his arms and turning away in a pout. "Just go take a shower and relax."

"What about dinner?" He glanced over his shoulder with a coy smile.

"I'll make something." There was a pause at tense silence before Kagome giggled. His dog like ear twitched. He never actually heard her laugh. Sure she had laughed with her friends, but in his presence she hardly smiled. A sense of joyful accomplishment overwhelmed him as his honey gold eyes turned to something more tender and loving.

"You cooking…that's a laugh." She sighed, removing herself from the stool and walking off down the hall. The water for the shower went running, as Inuyasha actually turned to face the stove. Before she moved in, he never really did much cooking. He glanced at the clock which read close to seven thirty. _Well…it's Friday…_ He thought with a shrug and hopped she wouldn't mind what he would usually make on Fridays.

Setting a kettle on the stove, he walked around to the living room and sat on the couch, flipping through channels. He was so busy trying to find something interesting he didn't even pay attention to Kagome returning into the room.

"Gave up on cooking?" She snorted sitting at the opposite end. She still hadn't exactly wanted to sit close, but with a knowing smirk, he knew in due time she would always want to.

"I'm working on it." He chuckled.

"Go back to _Jaws_." She requested, adjusting her feet to curl up next to her. He did so, and casted a glance over at her. Her wet hair was braided and tossed over her shoulder, while she wore a large t-shirt and track shorts to reveal her decadent long legs, he longed to touch.

Feeling his gaze she turned to him with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Just wondering why you like this movie." He covered looking up to the screen with the beach scene. She shrugged.

"It's just something pretty entertaining to watch on a Friday night."

"We could always go out if you want, go back and visit that club or…."

"I might go back to my room." She said with a heavy sigh, beginning to rise.

"Okay, okay." He huffed, rising his hands up in surrender. It was a little harder than he expected not to offend her or aggravate her in any way, though it was that same fiery temptress that he longed for. The kettle began letting off a high whistle signaling it was hot.

"Sounds like dinner's ready." He said, getting up and going back to the kitchen.

"Are we having tea?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the incompetence.

"Nope. Something better." She rolled her eyes again, and watched the kids playing the prank get caught when he returned with two cups and chopsticks. He set them down on the coffee table in front and clapped his hands. "There we are…a nice Friday night meal."

"Ramen?"

"Of course, the best thing in the world." He replied already digging into his tangle of noodles.

"I should have known to not have expected something too much of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you can't cook." She answered blankly picking up her cup and putting some noodles in her mouth. "Ramen is a snack."

"It can be a meal."

"_Can_ be but it isn't exactly a meal."

"Your brother was right when he said you wouldn't cook." She chuckled shaking her head.

"When did you speak with my brother?" He asked, turning serious. Her body tensed though she quickly shrugged it off.

"Of course he showed up to a few of the pack meetings, he warned me for 'future reference'."

"Yes because even my jackass of a brother knows we're going to be married Kagome." Her fist punched into his arm rather harshly.

"You know, I think you just wanted me to move in, just so you could have someone listen to you rant about marrying me."

"Can't say I wouldn't."

"Well that makes you a jerk."

"How does me saying how I want to marry you make me a jerk?" He asked looking at her questioningly.

"Because you only want to keep banging it into my brain…don't you ever think I hear enough of it, and think enough of it? I bet you couldn't go one week without mentioning anything about marriage, mating, sex, or a future relationship with us." He only looked at her stunned, when a smile played over his lips.

"I bet I could, what would the wages be?" She took a moment, looking up to the ceiling in deep thought.

"If I win, I get to go home and not hear from you for an entire week. That includes Saiya not following me around."

"You can forget about the not hearing from me thing, but the Saiya thing I would consider."

"You can call four times that week." She bargained, her eyebrows rose signifying that it was her final offer.

"Fine." He huffed. "But if I win…keep an open mind… you will have to sleep in my bed, no funny business! Just sleeping beside me."

He held out his hand for her with his brows raised. A familiar business tactic he used to intrigue the other party. "Deal?" She hesitated, biting her lip when her eyes hardened. The determination that would make her a strong leader by his side. Her smaller hand slid into his strong one and in one fluid motion shake.

"Deal." She confirmed.

"Unless that is you consent." He added.

"What?!"

"With the sleeping arrangements. If you _wanted_ to actually sleep together than I wouldn't object."

"This thing starts tomorrow!" She shouted out a frustration and stomped off back to her room. Inuyasha leaned back on the sofa, placing his hands behind his head in pure joy. Not only will this time next week would he have her sleeping beside him, but already she admitted she knew all along she would be his future mate. And she even admitted to having a future together.

He chuckled, closing his eyes to enjoy the bliss. Soon she would be wobbly in the knees for him.

**Wow I'm rusty. And Idt this was how I originally wanted this chapter to go but I'm lazy and didn't want to dig for the notebook even though I got bored and had the energy to write this after trying on my cosplays. So sorry for so long and please review! Also to get to know my readers I'm starting to ask them questions for them to respond in reviews so now it looks like it's an **_**Inuyasha **_**themes question.**

**Q: What was the most heart touching InuXKag moment?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Sorry for being late

**Dear Fan fiction readers,**

**Okay I'm a jackass. I admit it. All these notes and such. But I have good news! The original author agreed that if I changed the title, give her the inspirational credit, and change the first two chapters. So this story will be finished by Thanksgiving! I mean it. I will finish this story! Because I need to get my head in the game. (NO MUSICAL NUMBER WITH BASKETBALLS PLEASE! I'll get hit in the head.) So therefore I will be changing the title to _My Duty or my Heart_ Thank you Mulan 2!**

**The first two chapters I'm going to try and go back and edit through and making my own changes I just thought to tell you guys. Thank you so much for your patience!**

**-Rikki Taro the horrible writer...well updater**


	14. Chapter 14

***Stares awkwardly at the floor***

**Okay so I know it's been….that I have no excu….okay so I know I have no reason to excuse my abandonment…and honestly so much has happened with in the past year and is still happening that I think now is the time to finish some previous things in order to move on with no guilt. So I'm going to try and finish this story quickly in about five or six chapters in the span of three months. I don't know what else to say, I mean you guys are probably wondering why I left, and more than likely I just allowed myself to open up to other fandoms and now I've been writing stuff from Sonic to Sailor Moon to Avatar all of which are fandoms I've entered within the past few months. So this chapter is me basically just getting back into the rhythm of this writing since I'm not as big Inuyasha as I once was. I hope you guys enjoy if you still want to read my writing.**

* * *

><p>The honks of the streets were nothing more than a distant sound to the girl with red pigtails running down the sidewalk. Despite other boys shouting her name down the street, she kept striding forward out of pure white rage. Her facial features in a deep scowl with her brows furrowed together.<p>

She halted and saw the temple steps and clenched her fists at her sides.

"I swear Kouga…if I find you up there…" She muttered before takin off up the steps faster than any human.

* * *

><p>"For the fourteenth time…I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to give it a try for a little bit." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at her bodyguard.<p>

"Can you blame me? I mean, you **did** jump out a window last time." Saiya sighed in aggravation. Besides I wanted some tea too, so am I not allowed to come?"

"No." Three feminine voices chimed in equal annoyance.

"Well I can't just disregard my duties!" He argued. Kagome just turned away, not wanting him to see the way her face dropped with guilt knowing the only reason he got the promotion was to be used as nothing more but to keep an eye on her for her _fiancée_.

"You could just trust _us_ with her." Shia rolled her eyes. "Or wait, let me guess, Inuyasha doesn't trust two equally beautiful women who are skilled in their own use of combat. But, oh that's right, I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Saiya asked clueless.

"We aren't men!" She shouted gaining attention in the classroom. "And we're nothing more than childbearing hips!"

"I vouch for that!" Kagome smirked before taking a sip of her water. "They all might argue, but it's the truth…actually everyone else argues otherwise, Inuyasha won't deny it I'll give him that."

"So what will it be Saiya? I'm sure the argument could be made that if Inuyasha valued Kagome's happiness over all else, than he would allow her one afternoon out with her friends to a tea shop." Sango pitched in.

"Yeah, I mean what sort of hot guys go to tea shops?" Shia snickered.

Saiya seemed to hesitate before biting his lip in hesitation.

"I really do need to stay after today for help in calculus."

"Per-fect!" His sister clapped. "Then it's settled, Kagome, Sango, and I are able to go out!" The girls all smiled to each other and went back to discussing the location.

"Is it the place where they wear the maid outfits?"

"What tea shop in Japan doesn't have that?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, they wear these sorts of Victorian age dresses and I think it's more like an elegant cosplay shop." She corrected.

Going through the rest of the school day, the girls promised Saiya that the tea shop and maybe a store or two and then would go straight home was all they would do, and went their merry way.

"It's starting to get a little warm again." Sango noticed along the walk, tugging at her shirt collar.

"Yeah, I hope they allow us to switch soon."

"I just wish the cold would stay longer, even if it meant staying in high school." Kagome muttered coldly. _If I don't hurry, I'll run out of time. Sesshomaru may be my only hope to getting out of the pack and breaking the engagement, but it won't do any good if I'm legally married. This whole pack thing is primeval._

"Hey! There it is!" Shia exclaimed before running to a window. The other two walked up, and looked in through the glass to see two cosplays in the window.

"Looks cute." Sango nodded as if in approval.

"Yeah, change of pace from that dull apartment." Kagome nodded, and eagerly went inside. "And he can't throw a fit about this because only girls really work here!"

Just as she crashed into a chest.

"Oh are you alright?" A deep voice asked. She looked up to a handsome face before jumping back immediately. The boy who looked a year more or less their age, wearing a tunic similar to a ballet fashion, and had a muscular built similar to a male dancer. He tilted his head slightly out of confusion before smiling gently.

"So a party of three?" He pulled out three menus before holding out a hand. "So please this way."

Shia was the first to move past the other two and give the boy a flattering smile.

"So, are you the only guy that works here?" She couldn't help but giggle at the others' expressions.

"More work here than you think." He chuckled. "Besides, mostly girls work here as the servers. I'm just a host, and others work in the back to cook and do the majority of the brewing and maintains."

"Just curious to a theory." She smiled to herself. As they sat in a small booth.

"It's so cool here." Sango nodded, before they're waitress walked over, seemingly in a similar appearance but in a white and pink tutu. Another passed by in a similar black one, and the girls exchanged a look of understanding that the 'theme' was ballet. After placing their orders they simply looked at each other.

"So how is the living arrangement going?"

"About as much as you would expect it." Kagome sighed.

"It has to be getting a little better." Sango encouraged. "I mean, when you think about it, you might not like him because you don't fully understand him."

"No, I don't like him because he won't let me have a life." Kagome rolled her eyes at the big picture that no one seemed to understand. "But, it would be a lie to say that we haven't started getting along."

"Ohhhhh, someone's beginning to have the hots for the alpha."

"Shut…up." She replied with a glare.

"Yeah Shia…"Sango nodded. "You don't want to disobey the alpha female."

The two girls giggled when Kagome's face was beginning to grow red.

"Really? You two have to play that way? Maybe if I get the power…oh screw it, I'm not good at being a life ruiner."

"Cause you're in that boat."

"Yeah, and I'm the only passenger." She sighed. "Have you guys received acceptance letters yet?"

Sango and Shia exchanged glances before looking down to the drinks in front of them.

"I was accepted in a fashion design institute…it's…its, in America." Shia muttered feeling a little bad.

"And I might not be going as far…but Tokyo University decided to take me." Sango added.

"I'm happy for you two." Kagome nodded, closing her eyes to stop any sign of tears.

"Have you heard anything? I mean won't he allow you to go to college?"

She stirred to straw in her parfait a moment as if in thought.

"Nothing. My mom said nothing's been in the mail for me…and I have never seen mail delivered at the apartment." She sighed. "So it could either just be late, or someone's hiding it from me. Either way, furthering education is an out."

"Why not try and double check or…_persuade_ Inuyasha to let you at east go to university?" Shia grinned smugly.

"Are suggesting a sleep with him in order to be allowed to go to school." Kagome exclaimed in disgust.

"Not exactly sleep, but maybe some passionate kissing, attacking him when he gets home,"

"Shia, weren't you making the argument earlier to the sexism in our way of life?" Sango asked in an exasperated sigh.

"Well yeah, but I'm just saying-"

"To do what he wants me to do in order to do what I want to do." Kagome finished with an eye roll.

"Exactly!" She laughed. "Maybe if you condition him it'll work."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'll see what happens." She replied taking a bite of her parfait. _It isn't like Sesshomaru forbade me from telling someone, but it was more so implied. Even if I had these two swear to never breathe a word of this again, if Inuyasha learned I found a loop hole, he would chain me up before the wedding._

"You ready to check the boutique Kagome?" Sango's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." The girls left the tea shop with no other incident crossing through harmless flirting but went their separate ways by five. Kagome trudged down the hall to the apartment with exhaustion and opened the door. The place was quiet without a sound of stirring movement of anyone coming to greet her or question her to her relief.

_Thank god, some time alone._ She sighed to herself in relief. She sat on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. _But what if this plan doesn't work?_ She turned over.

_What if I can't beat him…and I'm walking down the aisle with no say in the matter? Would I really do what Shia said in order to little myself do something more than being a house wife? No! I won't do that! Not without a fight anyways!_

Her thoughts were pulled out by another knock on the door. She raised a brow and stood up.

_I never really imagine him as someone to have visitors, and I don't think anyone I knew would text me before coming._ She gripped the handle before turning._ I wonder who-_

Her brown eyes widened when a pair of similar eyes looked back to her. Lighting up with joy as a perfect smile spread over their tan face.

"Kagome!" He shouted before tackling her into the apartment. She groaned when he pinned her to the ground, clutching her shoulders tightly.

"Kouga!? When did you get here?!" She yelled in surprise. The man was a distant relative of a pack, and held more of a wolf relation instead of a dog. He was a good three years older than she was but seemed to care about just as much that Inuyasha did in any sort of age difference. And at twenty one, he was just as handsome as any other member in their pack, tall with thick muscles that gripped her down and long hair that was usually pulled back in a high ponytail.

"No! Don't speak!" He ordered and leaned closer as if he wasn't close enough. "Tell me if it's true!"

"If what's true?!"

"You being engaged!" He yelled as if it was clearly obvious. "The ring….where's the ring?" He trailed his hand down to her left finger and picked up her hand to investigate.

"Oh thank god, you're just being held captive here and not engaged. Worthless mutt won't even get you a ring."

She opened her mouth to argue, considering how she usually kept it in her room and only put it on for when he was around, but was quickly interrupted by the man's approaching face.

"When did you move here? When did this happen? When did you get this?" He asked motioning to the bite mark.

"Kouga…will you just get off me before you crush me…or worse." She muttered, when the door creaked open.

"Are you moving something in there Kagome?" A familiar gruff voiced called in there. "I got us some take out, but we can have some af-"

They voice stopped and when she turned her head she saw him standing in the doorway. His hand clenching a white bag that he held up, with the other pushing the door open wider. His eyes widening at what he saw, as if taking in the scenario slowly. His fiancée on the floor, another man on top of her, a childhood rival on top of her, and the fact that she wasn't always a faithful mate.

In a second Kouga was kicked up against the wall, cracking it a little from the strong half blood flowing through Inuyasha's veins.

"You bastard…why the fuck are you in my apartment…on top of my mate?!"

There was just a moment of silence before Kagome just slapped a hand over her face.

_Of course…what's worse than being crushed is to be conveniently seen in a misunderstood position._

**Okay I stop there. I know it probably sucks and I'm sorry I haven't updated. There are a few chapters left and I'm going to finish this. Review if you please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait again, I was pretty mad about a review I received with this story and again, I've been out writing other stories, finally playing Kingdom Hearts, and obsessing over Sonic Boom. I just love it so much. But here is another chapter to the story that I hope you enjoy tremendously.**

There was a stiff and awkward moment of silence between the three.

"This…is one big…misunderstanding." Kagome stated slowly as to calm the tension. She knew that if this wasn't handled very delicately that it would result in a fight to the death and the winner would take off with her, regardless of promises, to assert dominance. She could see Inuyasha's fist tighten so much onto the paper bag, his eyes slowly beginning to tint pink. His inner demon was begging to come loose.

"Inuyasha…put down the bag." She said softly, though it caused his fist to tighten even more, obvious that he was not pleased with her trying to be dominant. Still, he somehow managed to heed control to set it down ever so slowly before moving faster than an eye blink to tackle Kouga off of her. They didn't care of any furniture they knocked aside though the girl id nothing but wait it out in pure annoyance.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

"What _I_ am doing here?! I came to see what _she_ is doing here!" Kouga pushed him off, pointing a finger over to Kagome. The hanyou intercepted his view, possessive of even the wolf looking at her.

"She lives here now." He answered.

"And why the hell did you mark her! She's still in high school for fucks sakes!"

"She's of age! And she was mine to begin with dimwit!"

"I was going to claim her!"

"Watch it wolf, unless you want me to put your mouth back up your ass!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Kagome shouted, placing a hand on either chest to push them away from one another. "You're grown men, you can't stop acting like five year olds!"

"Kagome, when did you accept this asshole's claim?!"

"Watch it." Inuyasha growled, only calm by Kagome's contact, but still irritated with the insult.

"_Me _watch it?! Last time I was here, Kagome's eyes were glowing! She was excited for her last few months of high school! Now they look cold and uncaring! And she was still annoyed with you as ever! You'd follow her like the puppy that you are, pestering her to accept your claim! Then all of a sudden she just has a mark and is living with you?! I want the truth from Kagome!" His eyes shifted to hers, her expression hesitant enough to assure his deduction.

"Inuyasha did mark me, and it was under mating rights that I came to live with him." She glanced up to the hanyou, his golden eyes reflecting a sense of dejection.

"I knew it! You did force it on her! You low life! Who treats a woman so poorly?!"

"K…KOUGA!" A familiar voice panted before the door to Inuyasha's apartment was flown open. The wolf demon tensed as a red head with pigtails stood in the doorframe. She was beautiful with her tan skin that matched her fiery hair that was complimented with cool silver capris and a violet sleeveless blouse, but her green eyes held a deep fury. "I knew it! You did come to see Kagome! Kouga! You promised to be my mate!"

"Oh yeah…" Inuyasha grinned. "You definitely wouldn't treat a woman like that."

Kagome elbowed him as the girl marched in and over to the male wolf demon.

"Well? Explain yourself?!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did Kouga! You can't stop fate!"

"You tell him Ayame." Inuyasha muttered with a smug smirk on his face, he casually turned back to what he picked up for dinner.

"Besides, Inuyasha already claimed Kagome! So you can't have her anymore!"

"You say it like we're married." Kagome growled, turning to the food as well.

"Well we a-" Kagome leaned her ear in closer with a smug smile on her own lips when the hanyou finally remembered their bet from two nights ago. "Keh."

"But you shouldn't play with Ayame like that Kouga." Kagome scolded, when an idea struck her mind. "How about we all go out this weekend?"

Inuyasha spat out whatever he was drinking, and began coughing at the sudden suggestion.

"What?!" He yelled, glaring at the miko, who just rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the others.

"Really?!" Ayame gasped, skipping over to her to take her hands in his. "That would be so cute! It'd be like a double date!"

There was another spit sound from Inuyasha and Kagome glanced back at him.

"What?!" His voice was paired together with Kouga, clearly repulsed from the idea.

"Oh, so you don't want to go on another date?" Kagome muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I just don't want to go with that mangy wolf!"

"Well its either going with our _friends_ or its sitting around the apartment all day."

"You can't give me an ultimatum bitch! I'll spend time with you if I damn well want to!"

"Maybe you can…but you would be forcing as opposed to me choosing to." She shot back when his ears twitched to this. He glared up at Kouga, who was equally glaring at him despite Ayame hanging on his arm, babbling about the fun they could have. Both of their eyes narrowed.

"If he makes one move on you Kagome…he'll be choking on his tail." He growled.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, he'll be right beside me." Ayame muttered with a glare to Kouga who shrugged it off.

"Like you could stop me. I mean, what kind of alpha doesn't buy his mate a ring in this age?"

"Are you fucking blind wolf? She's got a ri-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence when he looked to Kagome's bare left hand that lacked the presence of his ring. His eyes darkened, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Leave…now." He ordered. Kagome only turned away when his wrist grasped hers in an extremely tight hold, his claws digging into her wrist.

"You're not going fucking anywhere." He growled, looking back up to the wolf demons. "Go."

Ayame dragged Kouga away, pausing at the door with her head lowered as if in a bow.

"I'll call you about plans tomorrow." She whimpered when the door shut, leaving Kagome trapped inside with the dog demon. She could feel beads of sweat trailing down her neck, when his breath was right along her ear.

"Why…the fuck…is my ring not on your finger?!"

She was silent, trying to think of a logical explanation to counteract his primitive nature.

"ANSWER ME!" He spun her away and yelled. Kagome swore her hair was blown backwards but she still glared up to him.

"Why do I have to wear it?! You have Saiya constantly with me, you have me living with you, what else do you want?!"

"I want you!" He shouted his hands grasping both of her arms to shake her, slightly lifting her off of the ground. "I want you to want this. I want you to enjoy spending time with me! I want you-"

"To love you." She whispered, almost bitterly. His grip slightly loosened, when she said those words, and her brown eyes looked up to his frustrated golden ones. "You want me to love you. You want me to want you as much as Ayame wants Kouga. To demand your attention and to constantly shower you with attention. To only care about you above all."

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to! Its demon nature to want that! From hundreds of years ago it was your demon heritage that wants their mate only to stay at home, only be in the presence of their male and pups. Take care of the house and children and do nothing but give love. That's why you don't want me go to college or anything!" She wiggled out of his hold, and he did nothing to stop her, clear that she was right. As she turned to walk down the hall, she stopped at the doorframe. "But that's not what the worst part of this is. It's the fact that you claim to love me, but don't trust me at this point to turn anyone away. Maybe not because I completely love you, but because I want to at least try an open up to my house mate."

She stomped off to her room with the door slamming shut behind her, leaving the hanyou locked out. She pressed her back against the door, sliding against it with her hands crossed over her chest.

_I can't believe him! He's always demanding that I wear that ring! That I do whatever he wants! I just don't get it! He has complete control over my life and he still wants more! He won't even give me the chance to learn what love is! _She huffed in anger, standing up to angrily take off her uniform. _He just wants my body. Something that he thinks is his. He…he wants…_

"_I want you! I want you to want this! I want you to enjoy spending time with me!" _His words rang in her head. Guilt shot into her heart that she just sat on the edge of her bed with a sudden realization in front of her.

_He…he just wants what I want…what anyone wants. To be loved by the one he cares for._ She pondered over all the times she blatantly insulted him. Saying that she would never be his. Trying to go out with someone else. All in front of him. _He got angry and possessive…that's just his demon nature that he shows all the time. But…but what about his human side? He has the side too. The side that is vulnerable to the feelings that all humans have to carry._

She got off of the bed and stumbled over to the door.

_How much did I secretly hurt him? Even if he makes me angry…that's no way to treat someone._ She reasoned with herself to throw open the door. She threw open the door and walked out to the living room, to see it barren.

_Wait…why do I care? What does it matter to me if he's unhappy? I can't…no there is no way. _She walked down the hall to the only place he could be left hiding. _No…I may not be infatuated with him…but I still care for him. I care for him enough to acknowledge something I did wrong._

She opened the door without knocking. He was out on his own balcony, leaning on the railing with his head looking downward to the streets far below. His long hair tossing in the wind behind him.

_I hate to admit it…but it has been a little more bearable getting to know him on my own… when he doesn't have to assert himself…that's why. He's all show. He doesn't want anyone to really recognize his human side…he only wants to show it…to me_. She opened the door and saw his ear twitch in acknowledgement of her presence, his head slightly turned to look at her, his golden eyes surprised when she hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry!" She declared, pushing her pride aside. "I never realized…how I always pushed you away. I…I forgot that you had a human side too…not only your primitive demon. You feel that hurt…that aggravation…just like I do. I…I might not care for you romantically…but I never wanted to treat someone so horribly. I'm so sorry." She whispered when he moved his body as to easily be facing her, for his arms to wrap around her slim body and pull her closer, with one hand gently holding her head to him.

"Thank you." He rumbled, his voice a little shaky as he held her even tighter. The two standing their embraced over the city with no other care.

**So this seems like a good note to leave it on, I just wanted to write something for this, and I know I'm going to go back and edit so keep an eye on that. I just need to fix up some writing and some plot points. But thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
